


Surprises in the Snow

by Lotsofwordsinarow



Category: Predator Original Series (1987-1990), Yautja - Fandom, teratophilia - Fandom
Genre: Alien Sex, Alien/Human Relationships, F/M, Mentions of past abusive relationships, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Smut, Teratophilia, Xenophilia, Yautja, predator - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2019-10-20 05:04:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 31,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17616032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotsofwordsinarow/pseuds/Lotsofwordsinarow
Summary: Angie loves her quiet life. All she needs is her dogs, her horse, and her snowy, peaceful mountain home. How does she handle it when a strange creature left for dead in the snow threatens to rip all of that away? Will she help him or leave him to die?





	1. Chapter 1

The forest was blanketed in sparkling white. The sky was clear, the sun shining bright, but the air was chilled. It was a picturesque mountain day in the winter; the kind photographers would die for. Angie’s breath came out in white puffs, the scarf around her neck and chin making her face warm. She squeezed her legs around the horse under her, urging him past the small pool of water he was inspecting. It used to be a beautiful creek, but in the winter it became nothing more than a small watering hole in the ice. She glanced at the ice as it sparkled in the sun and smiled to herself. She supposed it was still beautiful, even frozen.

  
The sudden barking broke the quiet morning, her head looking up the hill where her dogs had ventured ahead. She squeezed her thighs again, this time giving a slight click with her tongue. Her horse knew what she wanted. He was a Clydesdale mix, his body large and slower than others, but his powerful legs trudged through the high snow with ease. He was covered in thick, wooly fur, his winter coat making him look something like a baby mammoth. She supposed that’s why she had named him Manny. She had loved that animated movie with the gentle mammoth and funny sloth. She knew he was perfect for her when she met him, his kind eyes prompting her to buy him on the spot. She needed kindness like Manny’s in her life. Her mind started to drift to the past as she rode on, her eyes getting dark.

  
The ever growing loudness of her dogs snapped her out of it, prompting her to look down to her right. Beast was at her side, the female dog staring up at her. Beast was a therapy dog and she’d been with Angie a year before she had moved up into the mountains. The dog was massive and pure white, her coat long and lustrous. She had been a gift from her father before he had passed away. She wasn’t sure why he’d named her beast as she was as gentle and loving as they came, but her father had been funny that way. Beast had been the key to her freedom, the only thing keeping her together through the storm that was her past.

  
Angie smiled warmly down at the dog, “It’s ok girl. I’m ok. Show me were Ned is and what’s got him in a panic.”

  
Beast yipped happily and bounded through the snow, Manny automatically following. They had all been together for years now; they all knew what to expect from the other. Angie had wanted this, the open space with nothing but her dogs and the nature. She had needed it to survive.

  
Ned’s barking was right around the corner, the recognizable baying sound echoing through the trees. She sighed with amusement as she called to him, urging Manny to speed up a bit lest the dog have a heart attack from his excitement.

  
“Come on Ned! It’s ok, whatever it is big guy. I’m here.”

  
The first thing she saw when rounding the bundle of trees was Ned, the newest addition to her family. The dog was massive, bigger than Beast with gray, brown hair, his shorter than Beast’s but still fluffy. He was a hound mixed with everything else. The baying was the hound plus his droopy eyes and ears. He was a funny looking creature and had showed up on her doorstep one day. He never left and no one claimed him, no matter how many times she posted his picture on the town announcement board. He ended up staying and became Ned as he reminded her of a professor she had had. Large man with kind eyes and a loud voice. She called him Professor Ned when he was in trouble.

  
Her eyes slid from Ned to the large lump in the ground he was inspecting, his barking ceasing as she was here now. Her eyebrows furrowed as she stopped Manny and dismounted, the snow crunching under her weight as it came up to the middle of her shins. She was thankful for her knee high boots and Manny. She was right to bring him out instead of walking.  
She walked towards the lump, rather the pile of snow, her hands absently patting Beast and Ned who were circling and licking her.

  
“It’s ok guys. It’s probably an animal that couldn’t find shelter from the blizzard last night, poor thing.”

  
Angie squatted down and started to brush the snow away gently. It was better to uncover it so neighboring animals could find the meat. It would all go back to nature one way or another. The hair was what tipped her off that it wasn’t an animal, at least not one she’d ever seen. It had soft, rubbery like extensions, the look akin to dreadlocks. The skin on it’s back was also nothing like anything she’d seen. It was a mix of black and grey splotches with white and yellow mixed in. Her face scrunched up even more in confusion as she inspected it, brushing more and more snow away. It was massive. It’s shoulder span was at least double to hers and it had to be well over seven foot tall. It had a type of netting wrapped around it’s body, and a loincloth around it’s waist. She had brushed away as much snow as she could, her eyes taking in the creature lain before her facedown. Warning bells were going off in her brain, the logical part telling her this wasn’t normal, but she’d always been one to ignore those bells. She paused and realized that’s what got her in the position she was in. She stood, still staring down at the creature, deciding this time she would listen to herself. She didn’t need more trouble.

  
She whistled for Beast and Ned, her eyes never leaving the creature, “Come on guys. Let’s go back.”

  
She looked for another long moment as the dog made their way to her before sighing and moving to turn away. Whatever it was it was dead and she wouldn’t be able to do anything anyways. Nothing could survive that blizzard last night without proper warmth and shelter, two things this creature obviously had lacked. She let herself feel sorrow for it for another moment before lifting her head and turning away. There wasn’t anything she could do.

  
The grip on her left ankle made her scream and stumble forward into the snow, Beast and Ned immediately at her side, growling and snarling at the creature grasping her. She waited for an attack, either from the creature to her or her dogs to the creature, but nothing happened. The grasp on her ankle loosened and she rolled away quickly before turning, her whole body powered with snow. Her eyes were wide, her breathing erratic as she stared into the creatures eyes, it’s head now turned to the side to stare at her. It had yellow, piercing eyes; intelligent eyes. They were small, but expressive, the bright orbs asking her for something. It had a high, wide forehead, the outer part lined with small black spikes. She could only see half it’s face but she could easily see it’s mouth at the angle. She held her breath as she looked at it’s tusks, or mandibles protruding from it’s face. They were moving, revealing an inner mouth with sharp teeth that was also moving. She supposed it was trying to communicate, but just as it made the effort it started coughing, it’s body wracked with spasms as green goo started sliding out of the corner of it’s mouth. She looked back at it’s only revealed eye, the orb shining with a message before shutting entirely, the creature going still again.

  
She sat in the snow until the cold pulled her away from her shock. The dogs were pressed to her sides, Manny stamping restlessly in the background. She looked at the creature again before noticing the same green substance from it’s mouth shimmering in the snow under it’s torso. It was wounded, most likely badly from the goo coming from it’s mouth. Her brain was speeding through her thoughts, trying to decide what to do. She could leave it. She knew there was nothing around for miles except her, and no one ever came this far in the mountains in the winter. She could cover it in the snow and go back home. It would be gone by the time the snow melted, the animals easily picking it clean. Yes, she should leave it.

  
She made her way to stand, but was stopped as Beast walked forward, the dog sniffing cautiously at the creature as she went.  
“Beast, no girl, leave it. Let’s go home. Come on girl, just leave-…” Angie stopped as she watched Beast lay next to the creature, her large white head resting on it’s back, her fur covering a large portion of it’s torso. Angie’s eyes misted with tears. Beast was trying to warm the creature up. Angie squeezed her eyes shut as turmoil rolled through her, enough to make her punch the snow next to her as she stood.

  
“Damnit!”

  
She whistled for Manny, the horse trudging over to her, his nostrils flaring as he looked at the creature, inspecting it in his own way. Angie patted his neck and grabbed the blanket off his back, soothing him in the process.

  
“It’s ok boy, it’s not gonna hurt you. At this point you could easily do more damage to it by stomping it, so don’t worry. We’re just gonna drag him home.”

  
Angie grabbed her knife and hatchet from her bag on her saddle. She needed a couple long, sturdy branches and she could easily make a sort of make shift sled. She told Beast to stay with the creature, the dog content to do so. Ned bounded next to her as she trudged through the snow to the trees. She silently hoped this wouldn’t come back to bite her.


	2. Chapter 2

The trek down the mountain was slow. Manny wasn’t enjoying the experience at all and was very nearly refusing to drag the wounded creature behind him. Only the constant urging voice of Angie kept him moving. She hadn’t realized how far she had traveled that morning and desperately hoped she could get the creature down the mountain before it froze. At the sight of a familiar tree, Angie felt Manny’s pace pick up, the dogs bounding ahead happily. Despite her strange situation, Angie couldn’t help but smile as her home finally came into view. It was a wood cabin that her family had owned for far longer than she truly knew. Her father had restored and expanded it, the cabin now more of a house. There was a small barn next to it for Manny and a smaller shed next to that where her black SUV was parked. Looking down at her home she felt the familiar feeling of safety and warmth. She was always so happy to be home. She let out a heavy sigh before she glanced back at the creature. It didn’t look any more alive than it had when she’d stumbled onto it. She hoped she was wrong now as she had been before.

  
With a click she urged Manny forward, the horse lumbering forward until they all stood in front of the wrap around porch, the dogs bounding up the couple stairs to lap at their water bowl. Manny huffed out a cloud of breath as she scratched his fuzzy neck before sliding down to the snow.

  
“You did great big guy, thank you. Let me just unhook this and I’ll get you inside all toasty and warm.”

  
Angie untied the branches from the strap around Manny’s waist. The horse hadn’t liked the strap at first but it was necessary for getting the creature home. She let the branches fall in the snow, the creature still passed out. She glanced at it’s torso again, cringing as she saw the multiple wounds it had, the green goo seeming to be everywhere. She quickly led Manny to the barn, opening the main door and untacking him. She was thankful that she hadn’t bothered with a saddle that morning, his bridle and blanket on his back coming off quickly. He happily walked forward into the barn. He had free range of the barn, no other animals but him using it. She quickly glanced to make sure he had fresh water and hay before patting his neck for the last time.

  
“I’ll be back to properly brush you, big guy, but it’ll have to wait.”

  
She made sure the door was shut tight and latched before heading over to the creature again. She stood over the creature and realized she was going to have to somehow get him inside her cabin. She cringed as she remembered how difficult it had been to roll him onto the blanket up in the mountain. She had been forced to sit in the snow with her back to his shoulder and push with her legs, using the ground as leverage to rock him over onto the blanket. Unfortunately, she knew that wasn’t going to work to get him inside. Even so, she had to try to get him inside somehow. She started by gripping the end of the blanket, hoping to drag him inside. He didn’t even budge. She tried going to his feet, pushing with all her weight, her efforts making her face red as she grunted. He barely rocked in place. She let out a frustrated groan, her breath coming out in big, white puffs.

  
“Well…this is fantastic. You’ll die in front of my house instead of the mountains.”

  
She huffed frustratingly, trying to figure out a way to get him inside. She certainly couldn’t use Manny, the cabin door far to small for the horse to enter. She glanced at her dogs and shook her head. Even if she could hook them up to the blanket somehow, she was quite sure the creature would still be too heavy for the three of them. There was really only one option and she dreaded it, but it was better than the creature dying on her front lawn.Angie bent down and placed a gloved hand on the creatures shoulder, one of the few places that wasn’t covered in blood. She shook it gently.

  
“Hey. I need you to wake up. I need your help getting you inside.”

  
The creature didn’t stir. She shook him harder, talking to him the whole time. She was panicking as the creature stayed still. She was yelling now, shaking his shoulder with both her hands, his body rocking slightly with her force.

  
“Hey! Wake up!”

  
The roar that thundered from the creature split the air. It was high pitched, but also deep, almost like a pained growl from a wounded animal. She supposed that fit considering the situation. The creature stared up at her as it seemed to drag in breath after breath, the sound wheezing through the air. It didn’t grab her this time, but she felt it simply didn’t have the strength. She gazed down into it’s face, noting that the left side had four terrible looking scars dragging down from it’s forehead to it’s lower mandible

  
“Please. I need you to help me get you inside. I can’t carry you and you’ll die if you don’t get inside.”

  
She had no idea if it understood her, but she hoped her earnest face and pointing to the house would help get the message across. The creature simply watched her.

  
“ You have to at least crawl. Can you do that? I know you must be in pain, but I can’t help you out here. Please, please try.”

  
She felt her eyes watering, the feeling unexpected and confusing. She had no connection to this creature. If she could help it survive it could very well harm her and she knew it was a gamble more wouldn’t take, but the idea of a creature with such eyes dying made her stomach turn. It would be like watching a human die in front of her, something she never could handle.

  
She started pushing against it’s side, trying to prompt it to roll over, “ Just roll over and I’ll help you inside.”

  
It roared again as she nudged it, it’s wounds probably hurting. She didn’t stop.

  
“I’m so sorry, but please, you must move.”

  
She was rocking it now, the movement obviously giving it a clue as to what she wanted. The creature suddenly moved in a great wave. It rolled to it’s hands and knees in one great movement, it’s muscles bunching beneath it’s skin.

  
“Yes, yes that’s it.”

  
Angie tried to help the creature make it up the stairs to her door, but she quickly realized she was more in the way than anything. The creature was moving, half crawling half dragging itself into her home, it’s green blood leaving a trail. She didn’t care as she hastily directed him towards her bedroom. She saw the pain etched on it’s face as it moved further and further into her home. She prayed she could help it once it was still again.

  
“Can you get up on the bed? Here let me help please.”

  
Angie squatted down as the creature approached her bed, dragging one of it’s arms over her shoulders. She heard the pained grunt as she and the creature started to become vertical. A feeling of sadness washed through her as she gripped the creature’s cloth at its waist to help tug him up. Whatever had happened to this being was horrible. She didn’t know if it was evil or bad, but no creature anywhere should suffer a slow and painful death. No matter what it had done to get these wounds, it deserved better than this pain.

  
The creature tipped forward onto her bed as soon as it was able, it’s weight taking Angie down with him, her surprised yelp filling the room. Even with her entire upper body strewn across the creature’s, it still dwarfed her in size. She scrambled back to her feet, determination filling her now. The creature had done everything it could to save itself. She stared at the closed eyes and the slack mouth as it had passed out again. She would do everything she could to save it now.

  
The first thing Bhu’ja noticed when he awoke was the heat. The heat surrounding him in comparison to the deathly cold he remembered falling into was a wonderful feeling. His body was sluggish to awake fully as he studied his surroundings. He had to have been asleep for many hours, his head pounding with the pain coursing through him. He tried to sit up but quickly realized that wasn’t going to happen, his roar of pain barely held back. He took a moment to take a few deep breaths before looking down at his body. It was bare, save for his loincloth and multiple bandages scattered over his torso. He was no longer covered in his own blood and the wheezing he had heard when he breathed was gone. He looked around the room, not seeing the female human from before. He barely remembered her face, his mind so cloudy from the pain. He was a skilled hunter and hadn’t been injured to this extent ever. He was an Elite, one of the higher ranks his clan had. He took pride in his abilities and skills, which only made him all the more angry at his situation. One of his duties as an Elite, was to clean up messes. Whether the mess be from his own species or another, if it caused any knowledge of the Yautja race becoming known, it was something he had to handle. Sometimes those messes were known as bad bloods, dishonored members of his race that had been driven out or fled from Yautja Prime. They would be killed if they caused enough problems for the race. Some didn’t. Some disappeared and were never heard of again, but some…some required termination, something Elites like Bhu’ja handled. He found hunting a bad blood to be the most challenging prey he’d come across. They were generally blooded hunters, some even elite, and they were just as intelligent as him. It pushed his skill level to terminate them, but it was necessary. Especially when a bad blood dangered the entire Yautja race by coming to Earth and killing humans who weren’t proper prey, like the one Bhu’ja had been dealing with.

  
Bhu’ja growled as he thought of the bad blood he had been tracking. He had come to Earth and was killing humans, leaving their bodies to easily be discovered. He had caused a panic among the human race, feared whispers of aliens being passed around the planet. Bhu’ja had been notified of the incidents and had immediately traveled to the blue planet to clean up the mess. However, when he had tracked the bad blood, he had instantly realized there was not one but two of them. They had been waiting for Bhu’ja, or an Elite in general to come to them. As much as it hurt his pride, they had injured him enough to capture him. They had stripped his weapons and demanded he tell them where his ship was, theirs having been destroyed. He had refused any information and when they realized he had disabled the location beacon for his ship on his wrist gauntlet, they had decided torture was the next best way.

  
He should be dead by the torture they had put him through, but he had escaped, opting to leave the bad bloods behind and try to heal to return later. He had vastly underestimated the physical state he was in as he trudged through a steep mountain, looking for shelter when he had collapsed. He had tried moving but his blood was gushing from him, the multiple wounds on his torso forcing him still. When the storm had started that night, the temperature dropping sharply, Bhu’ja knew he had met his death. He remembered being angry at himself knowing if he had been more cautious, had investigated more, he wouldn’t be dying. Then he remembered nothing but darkness for a long time.

  
That was until the female human’s presence was felt next to his lifeless body, her heat radiating off her. He had grabbed for her instinctively, needing her heat, his body craving it. The rest flashed in and out, his memory piecing together the bumpy ride down the mountain, the human pleading with him to move, the pain it took to crawl into her home, and her helping him onto the bed he was in currently.

  
He clicked his mandibles together as he lay his head back. He needed to get up, but his body wasn’t responding. He felt terribly weak, the feeling foreign to him. His eyes flashed to the right as the door slowly opened. His anger at himself spiked at not even being strong enough to defend himself with his own hands if necessary. He expected the human to enter but was instead face to face with a large, white beast. He believed it was a canine of some sort, something humans kept as pets. They were no threat to a Yautja, but even so, this one stared at him in stillness. He stared back, his mandibles flaring with aggression. He may be weak but he certainly wasn’t going to succumb to the attacks of a canine. He let out a low growl, the canine tilting its head in response. Bhu’ja waited for the creature to come to some sort of decision, his body tense. He was unprepared for the creature to lean forward and lick his exposed hand twice then curl up on the floor next to him, falling fast asleep.

  
Bhu’ja stared down at the creature in shock, his mandibles slack now. He waited for the creature to pounce on him, but the canine did nothing but fall deeper into slumber. Bhu’ja lay back, staring at the ceiling above him, his body feeling heavy once again. He knew he was passing out, but it was with slightly more peace than the times before, the darkness not dreaded this time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Just a note that I do my best to stay true to a lot of the Yautja lore that is out there, but it can be confusing so I've filled in holes where needed. Also please remember Yautja are fictional creatures and my version of them may be different than yours. That being said, I hope you enjoy Bhu'ja. He is the first Yautja I've ever written about. Thanks again! :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is quite long just fyi. Also just to clear up a point, yes Beast is Angie's service dog. Angie suffers from anxiety attacks and ptsd (which comes in later in the story). Ned is not a service dog, he is just a large goofball. Enjoy! :)

“Beast come on, leave it. Go eat your dinner.”

  
Angie shooed the dog towards the kitchen, out of her bedroom. She watched the curled, bouncing tail of her furry friend retreat before setting her eyes on the creature in her bed. She leaned over it, carefully lifting the bandages to check the multiple wounds she had stitched together. She had been a nurse before coming to live in her mountain home. She had done the best she could for the creature. Honestly, she wasn’t sure how it was still breathing, the wounds it had would be enough to kill a human. As she checked the first wound, she let out a small, surprised gasp. It had only been a little over 24 hours since she’d stitched the creature up, but the wounds were already healing twice as fast as normal, if not faster. She studied the creatures face again, listening to the sound, heavy breathing.

  
“What are you?” she whispered.

  
She shook her head, getting back to work at replacing the green stained bandages with fresh ones. It took no time at all, the tape easily coming off the creatures skin. She let her fingers run down it’s arm a bit, feeling the difference of their skins. Hers was smooth and warm, covered in soft, barely there hairs. The creatures was smooth, yet somehow different, almost waxy to touch, but without the strange residue left over. It’s skin was cool though, much cooler than hers. She hoped that was a normal temperature for it.

  
“I’ll clean you tomorrow, ok? Just keep sleeping and healing.”

  
She knew it couldn’t hear her, but the habit of talking to everything around her, whether it could answer or not, wasn’t easily broken. She gave one last pat on it’s shoulder before gathering the dirty bandages and leaving. She headed straight outside to the small fire she’d made and tossed the bandages in the flames. She burned everything she could, everything that was safe that is. She didn’t enjoy visiting the dump more than necessary and she had a feeling that leaving no trace this creature was here was the best option. She pulled her chair from the porch and huddled next to the fire, the radio on the porch softly filling the air. She had to come to a conclusion about how to handle the creature in her home when it finally awoke. By the rate it was healing she realized that would be sooner than later.

  
“What have you gotten yourself into, Angie?”

  
She sighed and let her head fall back, eyes closing as she enjoyed the heat and sounds of the fire. Beast curled up to her right, Angie’s hand finding the top of her head, stroking it. It wasn’t long before Ned curled next to her feet, his large head resting atop her foot. She listened to the world around her, the quiet of the mountain and the crackling of the fire filling her with peace. Whatever happened with the creature would work out. It had to work out for the best.

  
Bhu’ja was slowly pulled out of his sleep. His body was in significantly less pain, his Yautja healing genetics putting themselves to good use. He was sore more than anything, his wounds probably nearly closed at this point. However it wasn’t his soreness that woke him, it was a continuous damp feeling enveloping his body that caused his eyes to open. It was the female human next to him now. He could see the side of her face, her reddish hair falling far past her shoulders, her pale skin practically glowing. Bhu’ja had never understood the pale skin of some of the humans. It was terrible camouflage. He studied her face more, noting she had a small, straight scar above her left eye. He wondered what beast she had battled with, but then mentally snorted at himself. From her small size, even with her body in decent shape as it was, she most likely hadn’t battled any great beasts.

  
The damp feeling traveled down his right arm this time, meticulously going from his shoulder to his claws. He closed his eyes at the feeling, realization setting in. The human was washing him. He had never been washed before, at least not in the sense of being cared for. He had been washed after battling with a female Yautja, before mating, the two casually cleaning the wounds the other had made, but it wasn’t out of caring. Mating was business between Yautja, there was no such thing as caring for the other, only the desire to produce offspring. He supposed there were the rare Yuatja that took life mates, but they were few and far between. He certainly never had. It would have gotten in the way of his hunts, and he had never had feelings for another to even consider it.

  
He took another deep, easy breath as he felt the wet cloth carefully travel over his torso, this time the human was even more gentle and careful. She didn’t want to cause him more pain, that was obvious as she avoided his wounds. Bhu’ja found it amusing. The idea of such a small creature causing him pain made his mandibles click repeatedly, his trilling laughter spilling into the room. The human jumped away from him as he laughed, the action making him stop short and open his eyes again. This time the human was staring at his face, finding his opened eyes and locking onto them, her own dark blue ones wide. Bhu’ja didn’t move. He simply let her stare. He was in healthy enough shape at this point to defend himself if needed, but he felt the human didn’t mean him harm. If she had, she could have killed him at any point before now.

  
“You…you’re awake.”

  
Bhu’ja simply waited, not bothering to acknowledge such a ridiculously obvious statement.

  
“Can you hear me? Can you understand me?”

  
Bhu’ja simply gave a slow nod, never breaking eye contact with her. The move and the knowledge of his action made her take another step back until she was leaning against a piece of furniture, her hand going up to tangle in her bright hair as she stared at him.

  
“Amazing.”

  
Her voice was soft, practically whispered in awe. She obviously didn’t come across many aliens to have such a reaction. Bhu’ja wondered what that sort of innocent oblivion of the universe was like. Humans were the youngest species he had come across yet, their minds needing time to absorb information that shattered their preconceived ideas of the universe and their world. Some didn’t respond well, some responded violently. This human was yet to produce a response to Bhu’ja’s amusement. He found her fascinating. She had cared for him for nearly two days now if he remembered correctly, and the idea that he was alien was now only sinking into her brain, he could tell. He clicked his mandibles again, laughing softly to himself.

  
The human cocked her head at the noise, her eyes going to his mouth, “What does that mean when you do that?”

  
Bhu’ja cocked his head back at her, staying silent and debating her question. He could answer her. He knew a vast array of languages and how to speak them, Earth English included. It wasn’t something he was fluent in, the language hard for his kind to produce considering they didn’t have lips, but he could speak it enough to communicate. However, he had just told her he could understand her which had left her in shock. He wasn’t sure how much he wanted to push her mind with information on him. He would still need to stay and rest for at least a couple more days. He would also need food and water, two things he was sure this female could provide him. It wasn’t smart of him to seem more intelligent than her and to frighten her away.   
He decided to stay silent and simply play a bit of a fool. She waited a few more moments before realizing he wasn’t going to talk back.

  
“I suppose you might not be able to speak my language even if you can understand it. That’s normal though. I can understand bits of French and Spanish, but I never speak it. I have a terrible accent and it just comes jumbling out and I make a fool of myself generally.”

  
Bhu’ja tilted his head to the other side, his mandibles clicking as he chuckled. The human’s face was getting red, the shade practically matching her hair. She was embarrassed, Bhu’ja knew the emotion. Yautja had a vast array of emotions and feelings, contrary to what humans thought, the few that knew of them that was. Bhu’ja was reminded of his last visit to Earth. The few that _used_ to know of them.

  
“I’m sorry, I’m babbling. I do that when I’m nervous. You’re not going to eat me are you?”

  
The question threw Bhu’ja off, his head snapping straight as he stared at the human in surprise. The movement must have caused alarm, the female shaking her hands out in front of her, her speech faster now.

  
“I don’t mean anything bad. I just need to know because if you’re going to eat me I’m going to have to ask you to leave or defend myself, both things I’d rather not do, but I don’t want to die either. So don’t eat me ok? Or kill me. Please don’t do that either.”

  
She was politely asking him not to kill her. Or eat her. Bhu’ja let the information soak into his mind before he threw his head back and bellowed out a trilling laugh, his shoulders shaking as his mandibles clicked with his laughter. It caused his body some pain to laugh so hard, but he couldn’t contain it.

  
Laughter. The sound the creature was making was laughter. Angie rubbed embarrassingly at her bright red face, her ears full of the creature’s laughter. It was a mixture of clicking and trilling, the sound rough even as it was high pitched. She had a suspicion the creature was male. Though it didn’t really make a difference, except she felt even more embarrassed about her request for it not to kill her. As if politely asking a male creature of this size not to kill her would make a difference in it’s decision. _Not likely_.

  
“I’m so glad I can amuse you,” Angie sighed, her hand still rubbing her face.

  
The laughter stopped, the creature clicking a couple more times before going silent. Angie let her hand fall from her face before straightening up and looking at him again.

  
“Well…at least you can’t tell me how ridiculous my statement was. I’m sure that would make it so much worse.”

  
The creature simply nodded in agreement, the move forcing Angie to move away from her dresser. She could handle only so much embarrassment in one day, even from an alien creature.

  
“I hope you really don’t plan on harming me. I think you would hurt yourself if you did, you’re not fully healed yet, although you’re healing quite quickly. You should be back to…normal in a couple days. Try to rest for tonight then we can try to get you out of bed, ok?”

  
The creature nodded again, Angie nodding back before leaving the room and shutting the door. She walked to the bathroom across the hall and shut that door before sliding down it, her head falling back to thump against the wood. There was an alien in her bed laughing at her. Angie took a few deep breaths, her panic starting to rise. Why had she brought it home? Why had she fixed it? Maybe she had thought it was akin to bringing a stray animal home. That delusion was quickly shattered when it nodded to her question of if it could understand her. It’s eyes were full of intelligence, alien intelligence. It wasn’t an animal, not a stray she could drop at the shelter. What would happen once it was healed? Would it kill her to cover it’s identity? Would it wipe her memory? Would it kidnap her and take her to it’s alien family?!

  
Angie realized she was hyperventilating, her breathing heavy and high pitched as she gasped for breath. She had to calm down, she had to breathe. She needed Beast. The dog had felt her change in mood and was frantically scratching at the door behind her. Angie managed to move enough for the dog to slip into the bathroom. Beast immediately pressed against Angie’s body, her head a heavy weight on Angie’s shoulder and chest. The dog was everything Angie needed to calm down. Her heat, her weight, and her breathing all helped Angie focus on her own breathing. Beast had been trained for this all her life, a support for Angie’s spiraling anxiety attacks. The dog relaxed against Angie as her breathing slowed to regular, her pulse not frantically racing. Angie hugged the dog, laying her head on Beast’s as her foggy mind cleared.

  
“It’ll be ok. It will work out. Right, girl? It’s going to be ok. Remember what pop always said? 99.9% of the bad things you think will happen, won’t happen. Granted I’m sure that didn’t include aliens, but that’s ok. We’ll be ok.”   
Angie repeated the mantra until she drifted off to sleep curled up on her bathroom floor, her dog in her arms, the stress finally taking it’s toll.

* * *

  
Angie woke up with her head on Beast’s side, the dog curled around her head and shoulders. She winced as she sat up, her body sore from sleeping on the wood floor. Beast stood and shook her fur out, the dog happily lapping her cheek to wake her up completely.

  
Angie smiled and hugged the dog’s neck, kissing her cheek, “Thank you girl. You’ve saved me again.”

  
Beast happily barked, pushing at Angie playfully. Angie laughed as she hauled herself up by grabbing the sink.   
“I know, I know. We’ll get breakfast. Go on now.”

  
Opening the bathroom door, Beast bounded out to meet an awaiting Ned, both dogs bolting out the doggy door to run outside. Angie smiled at them before looking at herself in the mirror. She studied her face, her freckled cheeks, the slight cracked lower lip from the winter, the mess that was her hair, and finally the scar over her left eye. Her eyes turned to steel at the scar, her back straightening as she was flooded with purpose and determination. She wasn’t going to let an alien in her bed scare her away from the life she’d built. She wasn’t letting anyone scare her again. She nodded to herself before washing her face and teeth. She was pulling her hair up into a high ponytail as she pushed the door to her bedroom open. She stared at the alien, expecting it to be awake already, not surprised that it was sitting up and leaning against her headboard.

  
She smiled at him, her voice steady this time, “Good morning. Would you like to get out of bed today?”

  
Bhu’ja sensed the change in the human as soon as she opened the door. Her eyes were clear and focused, her head held high. He trilled softly, his voice grunting at the end as he studied her. She had tied her hair back, her face much easier to see now. She was pleasant to look at. He didn’t understand the human terms he had learned concerning certain humans being more “attractive” than others; Yautja didn’t have these terms. Either a female was pleasant enough to mate with or not, although sometimes that didn’t matter either. If she was a good hunter and strong, her looks rarely came into factor whom she mated with. Yautja’s were also generally the same in appearance no matter their sex. Somethings may be different such as skin color, height and build, and maybe even eye color in rare instances, but they generally all looked alike. Humans were different. They all looked different, none being the same, and some certainly more pleasant to the eye. This female was very pleasant to Bhu’ja, especially with her new found pride intact as she addressed him. She was no longer afraid. He grunted in approval again. He had never found frightened females very appealing.

  
“Let’s check your wounds first ok? You’ll need to lay back completely.”

  
Bhu’ja nodded and slid down to lay fully flat, his eyes watching the human as she leaned over him, gently peeling back one bandage at a time. It must have shown the appropriate amount of healing as she smiled and removed all the bandages, his wounds able to breath now.

  
“It’s best to keep the bandages off now. You’re almost fully healed. Give it another day and it’ll be as if you weren’t about to die. Your healing rate is amazing.”

  
He inspected his torso, his fingers running over the lines of his wounds, noticing how precisely they had been sewn together. He vaguely chittered a thank you, knowing she wouldn’t understand but feeling the need to express his thanks anyway. She had saved him from death. The fact invaded his mind and made him look at her again, her value and status steadily climbing in his brain. She was a very special human indeed.

  
“You can come out to the kitchen if you’d like. Please be careful with how much you move. I would hate for you to tear one of those wounds open after they’ve healed so nicely. I’m going to make breakfast. You’re welcome to join me. I can only guess at how hungry you must be, alien or not, everything has to eat.”

  
Bhu’ja simply nodded, his hand laying flat to his stomach. The human didn’t know how accurate she was. Yautja could go days without sustenance, but they could starve the same as any other species. His stomach clenched with hunger. He swung his legs to the side of the bed and stood, his body a bit sore from not moving for days on end, but he shook his head a bit and stood firmly. He would get over it. He had too in order to go back and hunt the bad bloods down. He growled at the thought of the rogue Yautjas roaming somewhere.

  
He noticed the silence in the room, his mind coming back to the human in front of him, the female staring up at him with wide eyes again. She was small, her head barely coming to his chest, if that. She might have been tall for human standards but to him, she was tiny. Her eyes traveled down his body, the feeling of the blue gaze on him made his skin tight, his chest puffing up a bit. She was female, no matter the species, and Bhu’ja did have his pride after all.

  
“You’re…quite large. Don’t hit the doorways ok?”

  
Bhu’ja frowned as he watched the female walk out the door away from him. He grumbled at himself as he followed, being sure to duck under the door frame, his male pride slightly wounded.

  
Angie tried her best to keep her shoulders square, her head up, as the alien came into her living room. Her cabin was built with an open floor plan so her kitchen, dining room, and living room were all one large space. However, with the alien standing in it, it suddenly became uncomfortably small. It was massive as it stood looking around her home. She watched it look at the art hangings, at the pictures of her small furry family, and pictures of her and her father. It stopped and stared for a while of a large painting she had gotten of the solar system, the planets bright in color against the black background. She had always held a great love for space and the universe. She snorted at the irony.

  
The alien turned and looked at her finally it’s head cocking to the side slightly. She wondered if that meant anything to it. It reminded her of her dogs when they were listening or curious about something she was saying. She kept that thought to herself though. It wouldn’t do her any good to compare it to her dogs out loud. Anyone would take that as an insult she knew. She frowned however at her mind constantly identifying it as a thing rather than an intelligent being. She knew it wouldn’t be able to tell her if it had a name, but referring to it as “it” really seemed rude, even to herself.

  
“Sorry to ask this, it may seem odd, not that I care either way, but are you male or female? Or possibly something else I don’t know exists? I know you probably have a name but it’s awkward for me not knowing as it seems rude even if I don’t know your name. Maybe I can come up with a name for you…that would be more appropriate than asking such a rude question. I apologize, that really wasn’t nice was it?”

  
She finally looked up from her ramble, the alien staring at her with what could only be identified as a frown.

  
“Oh sorry! I forgot the yes or no questions. It’s ok, just forget-what are you doing?!”

  
She had noticed the alien was now unbuckling it’s loincloth, her body rushing forward to stop it. She thought better of grabbing it, her hands hovering over the loincloth, both of them freezing. She looked up even as she felt her cheeks get red.

  
“Please don’t do that.”

  
The alien clicked and chittered at her, his finger pointing at himself then down to his waist then out. Angie’s face grew even hotter at what he was obviously communicating.

  
“Yes, right. Male then. Do you eat…anything specific?” Angie asked as she hastily headed to the kitchen, the regret at asking the question in the first place making her truly doubt her ability at being around other humans. Or aliens.

  
He stayed silent. She rolled her eyes at herself.

  
“Sorry. Do you eat meat?”

  
He nodded, his massive body walking towards her, the room shrinking even more. He was obviously curious about the food she had taken out from the fridge. She felt the air get sucked out of the room as he hovered next to her, her mind frantic with the invasion of space. She hadn’t had anyone this close to her in a while, and while he wasn’t human, he certainly wasn’t an animal, and he was very large. It was causing her anxiety to spike.

  
“Could you…” Angie faced the creature and put her hands out as if to push him, but letting them hover an inch from his chest, “Could you please go sit down and wait? You’re too large next to me for me to properly cook.”

  
He glanced at her hands then at her face. She felt instantly relieved when he nodded and walked away, pulling out a chair and sitting in it. She had to lightly pat her cheeks to be sure this still wasn’t a dream. An alien creature had just pulled a chair up and sat at her table as if it was the most normal thing to do.

  
It was better to focus on cooking than the alien watching her. She broke open a few eggs and started the task of making breakfast, being sure to make three times as much as she normally did. With a body that large, she was sure he was going to need lots of food. As soon as she set the full plates on the table, the alien dug in. She watched with fascination as he picked up eggs, bacon, and sausage, ripping them into small bites and swallowing them. He didn’t really chew, his sharp front teeth seeming to be the only he had. She remembered reading that animals with only sharp teeth never chewed their food instead they ripped it and swallowed. She was somehow happier to know this creature at least had one Earth thing in common.

  
“Would you like more?” Angie asked noting that the large dishes were nearly empty. It made sense. He had gone days without food.

  
He clicked his mandible together and nodded. Angie smiled, “Is that your way of saying yes in your language?”

  
He clicked again and nodded. Angie laughed softly, “Good to know. I’ll make more.”

  
Angie cooked all of the breakfast food she had, the creature eating all of it until he was satisfied. He also drank nearly a gallon of water, which had been even more amusing to watch. He let out a large sigh mixed with a growl as he finished, Angie grinning from her own half finished plate.

  
“Is that a thank you?”

  
He clicked his mandibles together and nodded, causing Angie’s smile to grow.

  
“You’re welcome. I’m glad it satisfied you. You know…I thought this would be insanely strange having you awake and in my home, but it’s not as bad as I thought. You’re quite…nice.”

  
He listened to her in silence, Angie still smiling at him, “Thank you for being so nice.”

 

Bhu’ja watched the human pick up the dirty dishes and start to clean them. She had surprised him with such an array of meats and even more so when she thanked him. No one, Yautja or any other species, had ever called him nice. In reality, he was seen as the exact opposite. His race found him withdrawn, rough, easily irritated, and generally unwilling to socialize. He had never been called nice. He silently mulled over the female’s opinion of him. He also thought of her asking if he was male or female. Did she realize even asking was a sign of mating intention? He shook his head at himself, the thought dumb even to him. Of course she didn’t. Human’s had very different mating rituals. From what he had observed, talking about someone’s sex was normal. He mentally shrugged the incident away, not dwelling on how it made him feel. Bhu’ja wasn’t one to dwell on feelings, especially his own.

  
“Would you like to go outside for fresh air?”

  
The human was staring at him with that look again, her eyes expecting an answer. He clicked an agreement again, this time not bothering to nod. The human’s look, rather her smile, got bigger. She seemed very happy that she could recognize his agreeing answer in his language. He chuffed and clicked more in amusement. Humans were easily impressed beings.

  
“Are you laughing again?”

  
Bhu’ja clicked once, the human’s face turning thoughtful.

  
“I wish I could ask what was funny. But then I’m sure it’s probably me considering it’s just us.”

  
Bhu’ja decided not to answer, his knowledge of females as a whole warning him not too. He stood and watched the human dress in even more layers to go outside. He had looked out one of the windows to her home and saw the white substance that was called snow. Yautja didn’t like cold temperatures. Not that they couldn’t deal with them, but they preferred dry, warm climates that were similar to their home planet, Yautja Prime.

  
“Oh right! You’ll need some clothes or something.”

  
He watched the human glance at him and frown.

  
“I unfortunately don’t think anything I have will fit. We’ll have to improvise.”

  
He waited as she went to the hall, opening a door and pulling out numerous blankets.

  
“These are blankets. We can just cover you with these and pin them around you to have them stay.”

  
Bhu’ja realized what she wanted to do as soon as she held the cloth up to his body. He growled and clicked at her in irritation. There was no way he was wearing material such as that to simply stay cold. He’d rather freeze. Not that he would, but he was one of the most accomplished and respected rank of his species. He wasn’t wearing that for warmth.

  
The human frowned at him for a moment before offering the cloth again. Bhu’ja growled again, his mandibles flaring a bit now. He watched as the human lowered her arms and scrunched her face at him.

  
“You can’t very well go outside with no clothes. It’s too cold!”

  
Bhu’ja ignored her and turned to look around the room. He knew he had still been wearing his mesh armor when he had escaped. All he needed was to locate it and he would be fine outside, that is if it still worked. The human watched him in confusion as he searched the large room before heading back to the room he was laying in. He immediately located the mesh, grabbing it and pulling it on. As it activated, the heating mechanism bringing his temperature up to the appropriate level, Bhu’ja had a fleeting thought of the female peeling it off of him. He grunted at the thought before heading towards the front door, the female rushing after him. She was too slow though and Bhu’ja opened it, the frigid wind and cold immediately sweeping over his bare body, but it didn’t matter. His mesh kept him at a perfect temperature. He trudged out into the snow, the substance reaching past his ankles. He looked around, searching his surroundings for anything threatening. Even with the mesh armor, he wished he had the rest of his equipment. The mountain and woods were vast, and even though he knew he would be fine with his bare hands, Bhu’ja still felt exposed.

  
A pair of small chilled hands gripped his left arm, the female grasping at him as she stared up at him worriedly, “Please you’re not completely healed! You can’t be outside like this.”

  
Bhu’ja stared down at her hands on him. This female was determined to break every rule Yautja’s had concerning mating. To him, a female physically was a blatant invitation that she wanted to mate. He knew it wasn’t the case for this particular female but it was hard to hold back his instinctive purr. The sound rumbled from his throat, catching the female off guard. Yautja males used their purr to relax a distressed female or when they got aroused. Bhu’ja couldn’t find a reason why he would purr at this human except instinct. He was actually surprised to see her visibly relax and naturally move towards him. He hadn’t expected the sound to affect her as it did female Yautja.

  
Bhu’ja turned and grasped her upper arms to keep her upright, her blue eyes shining up at him in wonder, his chest getting tight. He forced himself quiet, giving the human a few moments to adjust. He wasn’t going to purr at her again. He wasn’t interested in relaxing her and she certainly didn’t arouse him. He cursed himself and felt irritation flood through him; irritation directed at himself. He didn’t wait to explain himself as he strode out into the snow and around the cabin. He knew the human would be worried about his health, but he wasn’t weak. He needed to move, to distance himself from the female. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to thank everyone for reading this. I never thought anyone would be interested in my Yautja romance stories and it makes me so happy that so many of you are enjoying it. I also love the comments and appreciate everyone who takes a few seconds to send me such kind words. Thank you all for supporting me :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it's been so long. I was sick. For a month. Coughing and hacking my lungs out. It's been a very difficult month for me and I truly appreciate your patience. Thank you for being so kind and waiting.

He walked until his mind had cleared, his emotions calming. He felt good moving, his body needing the stretching. He looked around, nothing but barren trees and pure white greeting his vision. He listened, waiting for any sign of threat, but there was nothing out of the norm of Earth. He had been to this planet many times, alone and with groups. Sometimes they were simply to observe the Earthlings, watching them try to create and build. Yautja found humans very fascinating. They were similar to Yautja’s in that they had their own complicated language, emotions, societies, rules, and ideas. Humans had even proven to be honorable prey, some of them showing that intelligence was sometimes much more of a skill than anticipated. It was their intelligence that interested Yautja. They were babies in the scheme of the universe, but they were already smart and adaptable. He supposed that is why some Yautja took humans as mates.

  
Bhu’ja growled loudly as the thought hit him. He had never understood the Yautja that had taken humans. Not as prey but to mate, even taking them as life mates. The Yautja who had done this hadn’t been openly accepted in Yautja Prime. They weren’t considered dishonorable or bad bloods, but it wasn’t honorable either. That was until a very powerful and honorable clan leader had taken a female human as his life mate. He was one of the oldest clan leaders in their species and had made the elders question their way of seeing humans. There was no law to accepting humans but the clan leader hadn’t left his position, instead challenging anyone who questioned his rank because of his mate. After numerous victorious challenges, the Yautja had accepted his decision, and his mate. This of course made the previous Yautja able to return to their home with their own human mates. It wasn’t something that was seen regularly, but it wasn’t abnormal to see a human around Yautja Prime either.

  
Even so, Bhu’ja had never understood it. Of course he knew it wasn’t because they were human, but because he was sure he lacked the emotion to dedicate himself to another creature for life. The Yautja he had met who had human mates adored them. Bhu’ja shuddered at the idea. He couldn’t imagine it. He adored hunting, not mates. He looked back at the cabin in confusion. Even though he knew all this, why had he purred at the female? He was lying to himself if he said it was just instinct. Bhu’ja was in control of his body at all times; he was never a slave to instinct. He didn’t understand it. He shook off the feeling and walked around the cabin, widening his perimeter to check for threats. If he was staying longer he was going to make sure it was safe. After he was fully capable he would have the female human take him to where she’d found him. From there he would track the bad bloods and accomplish the mission he had come here for. His eyes caught sight of the female human from the tree he was perched in. She was cutting pieces of wood, her canines running around nearby. He clicked his mandibles absently as he watched her.

  
Angie brought the axe down hard, the blade splitting the log set on the stump. She carried the two pieces over to the chest on the porch, dropping them in and grabbing another thick piece of wood, carrying it back over to her stump. She was irritated. She had put so much effort into keeping that big piece of alien alive and what does he do once he’s better? Runs outside into freezing weather practically naked.

  
“That’s fine. If he freezes to death he better not expect me to drag him back inside again.”

  
She slammed the axe down again, muttering about stupid aliens and males in general. It wasn’t until she was practically covered in sweat did she realize her wood chest was full, her thick pieces of wood now gone. She panted lightly as she stared at her work. Normally that was done over the course of a week. Angie let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes, tipping her head back to clear her mind.

  
She didn’t feel the alien behind her at all. Only when she opened her eyes, her head still tilted back, did she notice him staring down at her. She screamed and jumped away, his sudden presence startling her. He clicked a few times at her, making that trilling noise as well as he stared at her.

  
She glared, “Don’t sneak up on me like that!”

  
He simply stared, clicking at her. Angie looked over his body, not sure if she was happy or disappointed that none of it was covered in frost bite. She sighed again, letting her anger dissipate. He was different than her, she had to be understanding of that. Besides, she wasn’t one to hold onto anger longer than necessary.

  
“I’m glad you’re not frozen somewhere, but I need to go hunting. It’s a bit later than I normally start, but you were here and…well, it was a busy morning.”

  
Angie watched as the alien perked up at the mention of hunting, his mandibles clicking rapidly as he growled and trilled. He was talking to her. Not simply yes and no, but this was his language, how he truly communicated. She stared, noticing how complex his language seemed, even to her human ears. His race, if there were more like him, were obviously extremely intelligent.

  
Her blank stare seemed to slow his speech down until he stopped. He looked around at the forest, mentioning it with his hand, then pointing to his chest, staring at her. She assumed he was mentioning something about hunting, considering that’s what prompted him to properly speak.

  
“Hunt?”

  
He clicked once.

  
Angie shook her head, “No, no. You can’t. You just got healed. You could hurt yourself again.”

  
She knew it was an insult as soon as she said it, his whole body puffing up, even his hair seemed to bristle at the statement. He let out a loud growl, all his mandibles flaring out now. She winced at the loud sound, her body jumping reflexively. It was that moment that Beast and Ned came barrely towards the creature. She heard them before seeing them, the dogs barking loudly, their eyes full of anger at the creature. She was sure they felt he was a threat to her, his anger obviously effecting them. She watched in horror as the creature quickly turned to them, his body lowering slightly, his claws ready to defend himself from her pets. It all was going to turn very bad, very fast if she didn’t do anything.

  
“Down!”

  
Beast and Ned seemed to fall to their stomachs mid step, their bodies even sliding in the snow a few inches from their speed. They didn’t move, their obedience too engrained for them to move before Angie told them too. She had taught them the down command above all else. She lived on a mountain that was used for hunting. If she ever heard a shot somewhere it was immediate to tell her dogs to get down until she was sure there were no hunters near them. If not, they could easily be shot as a mistake.

  
No one moved for a few long moments, the dogs glued to the ground watching Angie and the alien, the alien watching the dogs, and Angie watching him. She would defend her dogs with her life if the alien decided to go after them, but she hoped, from everything she’d learned about him, that his actions were in self defense. If the dogs weren’t a threat, she hoped he wouldn’t hurt them. The air was heavy around them, Angie knowing she needed to do something, say something, to fix it.

  
“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

  
The alien turned his head to look at her, his body still tense. She continued on.

  
“I didn’t mean you were weak or couldn’t hunt. I simply meant you should wait until tomorrow when you are completely healed. I’m only guessing, but I am confident you are a very capable and skilled hunter.”

  
Angie meant it. Everything about this alien, this male, screamed lethal. His size, build, his claws, his ability to heal rapidly, everything. She had thought about it for nights trying to think of something that could harm him to the point of death, the idea making her shake with fear of a creature more lethal than him. He was magnificent and Angie was able to appreciate him for what he obviously was: a hunter.

  
“I really am sorry. I meant no offense.”

  
The alien seemed to relax, his body straightening up as he gave the dogs one last glance. Angie rushed on.

  
“They were just defending me. They aren’t a threat to you. They thought you meant me harm, that’s why they ran at you. Please, don’t hurt them.”

  
The alien was facing her completely now. He stared at her before taking the couple steps to stand directly in front of her, her head tilted back to keep eye contact. He glanced at the dogs for a moment before looking at her then reaching up to gentle touch the hair over her shoulder. He stroked it softly with his thumb, a gentle purr coming from him again. The sound washed over her, making her relax and calm. He looked back into her eyes, the purring never stopping. She didn’t know why but she knew he was trying to comfort her, the purr meant to reassure her he wasn’t there to harm her or her small family. The hand on her hair followed the strand up to behind her ear, his claws barely sliding over her skin. Angie shivered at the contact, the alien seeming to frown and pull his hand back.

  
Angie grabbed it, never breaking eye contact, and brought it back to her hair. It had been so long since she’d had any interaction with something besides her animals. It felt nice to be touched, to be comforted. She didn’t want him to stop.

  
Bhu’ja’s purring got deeper, the sound growing more intense as the human grabbed his hand, bringing it back to play with her hair. He was so intrigued by the color. It was bright and the color of fire, nothing he’d ever seen, even among the humans he’d watched. He had never initiated contact with a female first, but she had been upset, practically crying at the idea of him hurting her canines. His chest had tightened at the look on her face. She had saved him, fed him, tried to cloth him, and even worried about him. He had done nothing for her in return, even yelled at the idea of her thinking he was too weak to hunt. He had caused her beasts alarm and forced them to defend her. He was ashamed at his behavior. This wasn’t honorable, not to repay her and treat her harshly. She deserved his thanks, not his anger. It was that feeling, and the simple need to touch her hair, that caused him to comfort her. He knew she could very easily reject him, something most female Yautja would do, and he would have respected her decision. In fact, the shiver her body displayed had been a sign of rejection in his mind, his hand pulling back. But she had grabbed at him, voluntarily bringing his hand back in contact with her hair. It was becoming more difficult to ignore the lines of mating intentions. He held himself back, knowing her human innocence had no idea what she was doing, but then he had initiated contact first. Not that it was easy to hold himself in check. His body, now healed and nourished, was reminding him that he hadn’t mated with a female in many decades. Normally that wouldn’t bother him, Yautja not needing to mate as often as other species, but as he stared down at the female, her hand on his as he touched her hair, he couldn’t help but feel the heat of wanting to mate. The feeling made all his previous thoughts on Yautjas mating with humans vanish. Maybe those Yautja had felt this same way. Bhu’ja wasn’t sure, but he gave an aroused growl when the female’s small thumb started to stroke over the back of his hand.

  
Angie felt as if she was in a haze, a very foreign, unfamiliar haze. She was sure it was the purring sound coming from the male in front of her. It seemed to envelope her, loosen her body and ease her mind. She heard it get louder as she grabbed the alien’s hand, and as she now stroked his skin with her thumb, wanting to feel the difference in their skin again, she heard the deep growl mix in. Her heart was beating rapidly, her eyes never leaving the alien’s, his yellow pair seeming to shine down at her. He was so large, looming over her, but so gentle as he touched her hair. Her body felt hot as she moved her other hand up towards his own hair, the strands hanging over his shoulders. As soon as her fingers brushed against them he let out a sharp trill mixed with a growl, his body stepping back away from her. She swayed slightly at the retreat, her haze lifting slowly, his purr stopping.   
She blinked rapidly before looking around, noticing her dogs practically sleeping in the yard now, and snowflakes coming down lightly. She pressed her hands to her hot cheeks, not able to look at him. Her body and mind were in a warring state of confusion. She heard him click at her, the sound forcing her to make eye contact again. He didn’t say more, the sound obvious in getting her attention. She looked at his hair, her cheeks getting redder.

  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you.”

  
He shook his head slowly, his eyes still bright. Her body seemed to pulse at his intense stare. She needed to get inside, away from him. She needed space. Beast whined at her from across the yard. She hastily shut the top of her wood chest and looked away from him, her voice unnecessarily loud.

  
“If you want to hunt that’s fine. We could use some meat. There are quite a few deer and rabbits around here, even a pheasant or two if you’re quick enough. There’s a rifle inside if you need it. Please be careful.”

  
With that, Angie scurried inside, signaling for her dogs to follow, the three of them heading to her bedroom, the door shutting tight behind her.

  
Bhu’ja watched the female hurry inside, her face red again. He almost felt like following, her actions akin to prey, the hunter and male in him finding it much more desirable than he wished to admit. He didn’t. Instead his eyes fell on the axe laying next to the chest where the human had placed it. The female had said she needed meat. Bhu’ja chittered as he grabbed the axe, snapping the cover off, and headed to the dense forest. Bhu’ja would get her meat. It was the least he could do.

  
He didn’t have to wait long up in the trees. Even without his cloaking, he stayed as silent as a statue, his skin giving him a natural camouflage, his scent practically nonexistent. Considering the lack of natural food for animals, he realized water was the next best bait. He found a reasonably decent water hole and climbed a tree to wait, the axe in his hand. It wasn’t heavy, rather quite light. He knew hunting with it would be enjoyable. He watched as a four legged animal with large antlers cautiously lowered it’s head to drink. Bhu’ja waited. It wouldn’t be intelligent to kill an animal at a watering hole; the scent would scare any future prey away.

  
The creature walked away, Bhu’ja waiting for a moment before following it silently through the trees. He waited until the creature was far enough to pounce, his weight easily bringing the creature to the ground with surprise. It didn’t have but a moment of fear before the blade of the axe quickly severed it’s head, Bhu’ja only needing one hand. He watched as the blood and heat seeped from the creature, the color making the snow turn. He tilted his head to listen around him, but heard nothing threatening. As soon as the creature had been drained completely, he hauled it’s body over his shoulders and scaled up a tree, bounding from branch to branch until the female human’s home was in sight. Bhu’ja was greeted by the canines as he jumped to the ground again, the larger male jumping at the dead meat on his shoulders. Bhu’ja growled a warning at it. The canine stopped jumping, but continued to circle him with excitement all the way to the front door. He dropped the meat next to the chest of wood, growling again at the canine, warning it to leave it. The creature did, but not without a protesting whine.

  
Bhu’ja set the axe down and entered the building, seeing the human in the large front room, her body knelt before a decent fire crackling in front of her. As soon as he clicked at her she turned, her eyes finding his, the look given to him making him want to purr again. Instead he trilled and tilted his head towards the door, heading back outside, hoping she would follow him. She did, her eyes wide at the sight of the dead animal at her doorstep.

  
“That’s an elk.”

  
Bhu’ja simply looked at her, then the dead meat.

  
“You…killed an elk. With a wood axe. And you carried it back.”

  
He wondered if this elk she spoke of was poisonous to her kind. If so he’d have to go back out to get something else. He looked at her, his mind trying to figure out how to tell an elk from something else, the confusion on his face apparently evident as she burst out laughing. Bhu’ja watched her, her eyes closed as musical laughter left her mouth, nothing like the clicking and trilling of his own. It was…pleasant to watch. He waited for her to stop, the female placing a hand over her chest as her laughter died down, the large smile still present though.

  
“You’re incredible.”

  
Bhu’ja’s entire being puffed up with pride at the statement. He watched as she inspected the elk, her face grimacing.

  
“Is there a possibility you could…um clean this for me? It’s quite large and to be honest I hate the cleaning part.”

  
Bhu’ja clicked and nodded before bending to grab the axe, the human grasping his forearm to stop him. They both froze at the contact before she pulled back hastily.

  
“I’ll get you a proper knife, hold on.”

  
He waited, trying not to focus on the way his skin felt where she’d grabbed him. When he left Earth he needed to make a mental note to mate. His body was strung far too tight if he was reacting this way to a simple touch from a human. His mind took a sharp turn and an image of the female human under him, wreathing with pleasure, filled his vision. Bhu’ja’s grunt turned into a growl, his body getting instantly hot.

  
“Here you go. This will be better, but it’s very sharp.”

  
He stared at the female before him, her innocent eyes waiting for him expectantly to take the blade offered to him. The image of her panting still filled his mind, enough to distract him as he reached for the wrong end of the blade, the metal slicing his palm. He hissed, the pain clearing his fantasies in an instant, the human jumping, the blade falling to the floor with a clatter.

  
“Oh shit! I’ll grab a towel, come inside quickly.”

  
She was grasping his wrist, urging him to follow her, making sure he held his injured hand flat and facing up, his green blood pooling in his hand. She pulled him to the smaller room across from her bedroom, forcing his hand under a faucet, water pouring over the wound. He watched her calmly as she grabbed a basket with many bandages, the same kind she used to cover his previous wounds. She pressed a thick bandage to his hand after turning the water off. He watched as she grasped his hand and the cloth together, applying pressure, her head bent in front of him as she inspected the wound.

  
“Oh no, this looks deep. I might have to stitch this up if it doesn’t stop bleeding. That knife is terribly sharp, I should’ve warned you better.”

  
Bhu’ja wasn’t sure why he did it, but he lowered his head to the top of the females and let his mandibles lightly play in her hair. He was beyond fascinated by the color, but he knew it was more than that. He didn’t know how to classify his actions and thoughts towards the female, his body simply acting on it’s own. His body wanted to be closer to her and he really couldn’t find a proper reason to argue. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And the slow burn continues!! :) Did you like it? I hope so. I will post the next chapter within the week. Thank you again for being so wonderful and patient.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is shorter but not to worry the next chapters coming are very long. I hope you enjoy!

Angie didn’t feel the tickling in her hair at first, her whole focus on the alien’s hand, the green blood slowly starting to stop. It wasn’t until a particularly strong brush of her left ear made her realize what the alien was doing. She froze, not sure how to react. She waited for her body to panic, to flood with fear at the realization someone, something male, was touching her. But the fear never came. She realized that was insane. This alien had hauled back a decapitated elk from who knows where and hadn’t shown the slightest bit of fatigue. If anything on this planet should scare her, it was this creature. Yet somehow, her body simply reacted with heat. She vaguely thought it might be due to this alien treating her with more respect and kindness than any other male she’d had contact with, but her mind simply stopped thinking all together. He was purring again. This time the sound was directly in her ear, the deep vibrational noise making her body shiver, her eyes closing as she let out a soft moan of satisfaction. That noise was incredible.

  
It was her moan that made the tickling in her hair stop, the creature moving his head so his mouth was almost pressed tight to her ear. He was a quick learner, his purring getting louder, the sound seeming to echo throughout Angie’s body as she grasped his other arm with her free hand, her body swaying towards him. The move elicited a deep growl, the alien placing his uninjured hand on her lower back. The purring didn’t stop, the sound going on and on until Angie found herself practically nuzzling her ear against his mouth, his mandibles gently scraping at her neck, the feeling making her gasp.

  
The alien took that as a positive, both hands now pressed at her back, his wound completely forgotten. Angie pressed her hands to his large chest, her body covered in continuous chills at the noises. Her ears had always been the most sensitive part of her, voices and noises being her largest turn-ons. He was realizing that fact faster than most, his mouth never leaving the side of her head as the purring got deeper, rougher, full of more emotion if she had to guess.

  
Angie was practically panting now, the shivers and chills making her tilt her head back, her eyes closed as she licked her lips. She grasped at his thick upper arms, small pleasurable whines leaving her throat as his mandibles continued to tease her skin. This wasn’t right, she knew it. He was an alien, a literal different species. She didn’t even know his name! But that all meant nothing, her body not caring as he started to caress her lower back , his hands moving in soothing circles, pressing her hips closer to his. She moved with him, her hands sliding up his arms to rest at his shoulders before she reached up further, winding her arms behind his neck, his hair smooth against her skin. She was on her tiptoes now, her body seeming to move on it’s own as she wantonly pressed tight to his body, the height difference making him bow his head more to keep in contact with her ear. She was sure his purrs and growls were loud enough to vibrate the entire bathroom, her own sounds joining his. It felt so good to press against him. He was so warm now, so large, he enveloped her. She groaned louder than ever as she felt a wet feeling travel up the side of her neck.

  
“Oh fuck,” her voice barely heard as she moaned again, his tongue flicking across her ear.

  
Bhu’ja was thankful the female had showed just as much interest in him, her body urging him to continue. He wasn’t sure he could stop himself if she had refused him. He would have, but it would have been intensely painful. He growled deeper as she practically vibrated in his arms, her soft sounds of pleasure at him licking her sent heat straight to his groin. He was however experiencing a pain in his neck at their height difference. He bent his knees, his hands caressing down her lusciously full backside to the back of her thighs, lifting her against him effortlessly. He chuckled at the surprised gasp in his ear now, her arms wrapping tighter around his neck. The action made his body even hotter, if that was possible, the sensitive nerves in his scalp being brushed against. He didn’t set her down, nor press her against a wall. He enjoyed the feeling of her in his arms, her weight practically nothing to him.

  
“Please…I…” the female moaned against his ear, burying her face into his neck.

  
Bhu’ja groaned as he felt her moist hot breath on his skin, the area very sensitive to him. She let out another delicious whimper as his claws gripped her legs tighter, his tongue laving at her neck now, his mandibles spread apart to gently tease her.

  
“I don’t even know your name,” she panted, the sentence coming out in bits, her mind obviously fogged with pleasure.

  
Bhu’ja blamed his absent mind for what he said next, his brain not getting enough blood to remember to keep his mouth shut.

  
“Bhu’ja,” his voice was rough and slow, the name not pronounced completely correctly in English, but it was accurate enough.

  
The change of the female in his arms was instant. She was pulling away from him instead of melting against him, her hands pressed to his shoulders so she could stare at his face with surprise, her eyes wide and lost of any sign of desire.

  
“What did you say?!”

  
Bhu’ja needed another moment to realize his mistake, his own eyes wide as they stared at one another.

  
He watched her cautiously, naturally on guard when a female got angry. He was still holding her, their bodies seeming to need a moment to catch up to the sudden change of emotions.

  
“You can talk.”

  
She was obviously shocked by this information as she kept repeating the statement over and over. Bhu’ja wasn’t sure the appropriate response. He was sure whatever he did or said would lead to something unpleasant. She was realizing he had lied to her over the course of these few days, deceived her was more appropriate. He inwardly cringed when he thought of it that way. He wouldn’t be happy if someone did the same to him. He’d probably kick them into a wall to be completely honest.

  
“Put me down.”

  
He watched her face fill with anger, her body, which was melting against him just moments ago, had turned to cold stone. His purring started again, his instincts trying to calm his distressed female. His head snapped back as the thought hit him. _His female?_

  
“I said put me down you lying dick.”

  
Bhu’ja grumbled at the insult, his purring having stopped with the worrying thought from before. He set the female on the ground gently, only getting a moment to straighten before she was pushing past him and stomping to her bedroom, the door slamming after her.

  
Bhu’ja cursed himself as he stared at the closed door, the message it sent clear. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you think the build up was going to end just like that?? tsk tsk :) More burn for everyone!! I really hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will post the next one tomorrow because I am just as excited for you all to read it as you are. 
> 
> I do need opinions though for my future stories. Would it be better to write an extremely long story or write one story than a sequel? Please let me know, I'd love to hear what you think. Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this is late! I've started another yautja fic and its taking over my mind. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Angie fumed in her bedroom, pacing back and forth as Ned and Beast silently watched her from the bed. She was angry at the alien. Or Bhu’ja. She briefly wondered if the name meant something but the thought was gone as soon as it came. He could talk! He had lied to her this whole time. She had made a fool of herself multiple times because she assumed he couldn’t talk. She huffed loudly as she sat on the edge of the bed, both her dogs automatically laying their heads on each of her thighs. She pet the dogs, the action making her less upset.

  
If she were to be honest with herself, she was more upset with her reaction to him talking. Why did it matter that he had lied to her? Maybe he was simply keeping himself safe. Maybe he didn’t really know how to speak English. There could be tons of different reasons, but she was actively hurt that he had lied to her. And that in itself worried her. He was an alien and would probably be gone soon. She had known him for less than a week. She shouldn’t be this upset. And what had happened in the bathroom? She groaned and rubbed her face with embarrassment. She had nearly dry humped an alien. Granted he was fairly attractive for an alien if you got used to the mandible section around his mouth. She actually thought they were cute when they twitched with amusement or pulled tight to his mouth as if he were frowning. She realized she was smiling to herself as she thought of Bhu’ja.

  
“That’s it. Time for bed. Today has been enough.”

  
She changed into her pajamas and climbed under her covers. It was still light out, the sun barely just starting to set. She knew there was a dead elk on her porch and probably a confused alien in her bathroom, but none of it mattered. She’d reached her mental limit and apparently her physical one as well, her eyes closing almost as soon as her head hit the pillow.

 

Bhu’ja clicked his mandibles together softly as he paced around the living room. He did it when he was busy thinking, an involuntary tick that wasn’t shared by many of his kind. The female was mad at him. That was fairly obvious. It wasn’t the first time a female had been mad at him, but she was handling it quite differently than what he was used too. Normally an angry female would lash out at him, fighting with him until she felt her honor had been restored. Then it would be forgotten. With the human it was…slightly more confusing. She was still in her room, the door firmly shut. She hadn’t shouted or hit him, but he knew she wasn’t pleased. The question was how was he going to make her happy again? Or rather, how was he going to get her back in his arms again as she was before? He growled at the memory of her soft, pliant body against his, her dark eyes of desire staring up at him. It wasn’t the norm that a male Yautja felt dominant over a female. Female Yautja were fierce, strong creatures and took no direction from males on anything. The human female however, had let him touch and taste her willingly as he pleased. In fact, she seemed to enjoy the size difference and his more dominant actions. When he’d picked her up all she’d done was wrap sweetly around him, offering him even more access to her body. Bhu’ja’s mandibles tightened as he clenched his jaw with sexual frustration. He ached to touch her again.

  
He stared at her door for a long moment then turned away with a quick jerk. He wouldn’t force her nor invade her privacy. He wasn’t that type of male. He wanted her to trust him not fear him. And he wanted her to be happy again. The feelings felt heavy in his chest; he’d never wanted another creature to be happy, not even one of his own species.

  
He shook his head. He was thinking too much. Bhu’ja was a male of action. He needed to do something. With renewed direction, and frustration that needed to be worked off, he walked back outside to the dead animal he had brought back. The elk as the female had said. He picked up the smaller knife that had cut his hand, noting that the cut was already closed now. He didn’t have his normal tools to clean a prey but it didn’t matter. Bhu’ja was an expert with all tools. He had learned many techniques purposefully as one never knew what would happen on a hunt. He had to be prepared for anything. He was thankful that he had done so as he knelt done and started carefully cleaning and gutting the animal. It was a task that took a certain amount of focus and effort; perfect for keeping his head clear.

  
He was nearly done skinning the animal when he heard light scratching coming from the inside the house. He placed the knife in his waistband before heading back inside, his head tilted curiously as he stopped in front of the human’s closed door. He heard light whining and saw the slightest bit of two black noses at the bottom of the door. Bhu’ja frowned. He knew it was the female’s pets that wanted out, but he didn’t want to invade her privacy either. He also knew she was probably asleep based on the fact that the canines wanted out and yet the door was still shut. She seemed to be quite in tune with their needs. As one of them whined at him louder, Bhu’ja gave a light growl, the sound making the two quiet for a few seconds before the whining started again. Bhu’ja sighed as he gently opened the door just enough for the two large beasts to bounce out at him. They dashed out the front door but his focus was too preoccupied to notice. The female was sleeping soundly in her rather large bed. He studied her face from afar noticing how relaxed she looked in sleep. His eyes roamed over her hair fanned out over the pillow. He remembered how silky it had been in his hands. He stepped back, closing the door firmly then walked away. He really needed to get back outside.

  
As he walked out onto the porch he noticed the two canines sitting side by side next to the exposed meat, drool slowly starting to drip from their mouths. Bhu’ja gave a sharp growl at them, his mandibles flaring just slightly. They wagged their tails enthusiastically but they did move back a few more paces, giving him the room he had demanded from them. He studied them. The female had trained them well, especially the white one. Bhu’ja could see the intelligent understanding in that ones eyes as she stared up at him. He ignored them as he knelt back down to the meat, cleaning it and using the knife to cut the meat from the bones carefully. He was so absorbed in his task that he forgot about his audience until the male barked at him loudly. It was an annoyingly loud, long sound. Bhu’ja growled again, this time louder, demanding they be silent. He didn’t want the female woken up. They both lay on their stomachs, obediently silent but their eyes were still begging. Bhu’ja sighed.

  
He reached down and pulled two leg bones from their sockets, purposefully picking ones that still had just a bit of meat on them. He held out one and nodded at the white canine. She happily walked forward and took the bone gently before trotting off to the other end of the porch to chew at it. He held up the other and nodded to the larger male, the canine bounding over to him and flopping into his lap, his large, flapping mouth chomping down on the bone Bhu’ja offered.

  
Bhu’ja grunted at the creature in his lap only to receive a very sloppy lick to his neck. Bhu’ja jerked and gripped the back of the canine’s thick neck. The male whined and looked at him with very large, droopy eyes. Bhu’ja grunted at him, flaring his mandibles a bit, which only caused the dog to try licking him again. He dropped the creature, tossing the bone it had been gnawing on out into the snow. He watched as the canine bounded after it with immense happiness, flinging himself into the snow, digging at the bone before bringing it back to Bhu’ja. He cocked his head at the display. He had never had a pet. Some Yautja did, it was rare, but it did happen. They weren’t exactly pets though, rather hunting tools and they certainly never played games. As the canine pushed the bone closer to Bhu’ja’s feet, Bhu’ja’s mandibles twitched with amusement. He picked up the bone again, this time walking to the edge of the porch and flung the bone into the woods, the action making a large smacking sound as it hit a tree somewhere. He sat on the porch as he watched the canine bound after it. He noticed the white canine had come closer to him now, the bone between her front legs as she chewed on it. He watched her, feeling himself relax. As he heard the male canine bound out of the woods he watched him run, the bone in his mouth as his tongue happily flapped in the wind. Bhu’ja laughed to himself. He was beginning to understand why human’s kept these creatures around.

 

Angie woke a few hours later to the smell of meat. Her eyes blinked groggily in the dark, her mind vaguely registering that it wasn’t early morning but probably near midnight. She tried going back to sleep, but her stomach rumbled at her. She hadn’t had dinner and her body was demanding she rectify the situation. She put on a thick sweater before sleepily heading out to her living room. She noticed her dogs weren’t with her, but just assumed they were somewhere. As she went to head to the kitchen she noticed the flickering of lights in her front yard that could only be a fire. She frowned as she pulled her boots and coat on before heading outside. The chill of the night air made her shiver, her arms going around herself as she stared at the large fire in the permanent fire pit in front of her house. The alien was squatted down next to the fire, poking at a few pieces of meat hanging from the metal skewer she had placed there for just an occasion. She liked cooking her food over the fire if possible; the smoky flavor one of her favorites. She watched as the alien grumbled at Ned as he flopped down next to him, panting. Beast was laying on the other side chewing on a bone. Angie simply stood on the porch and studied the scene before her. It was practically normal. She could imagine this is what her life would be like with a partner.

  
Angie blushed at the thought and the fact that her mind didn’t automatically rule the alien out as far as being a partner. She hadn’t come to any conclusion about her feelings for Bhu’ja, but she would be lying to herself if she said they didn’t exist. At this point she simply was going to let whatever happened between them simply happen. She couldn’t logically plan a situation when that situation was illogical. So instead of stepping back into her lonely home, she stepped down onto the snow, the sound of her feet crunching in the snow brought her dogs heads whipping around to stare at her. Bhu’ja turned his head much more slowly, obviously not surprised she was there.

  
She took a moment to stare at his yellow eyes, the light from the fire making them dance, before she softly spoke.   
“Evening, Bhu’ja.”

 

Bhu’ja’s skin shivered at the way the female spoke his name. If he wasn’t using precaution to gage her mood he would have hauled her back into her room and made her say it over and over, in the voice she had just used. But he wasn’t crazy enough to simply haul a female anywhere. So instead he nodded at her, staying in his bent position near the fire. He watched as she greeted her dogs, both of them bringing their bones to her, setting them at her feet. He grumbled to himself at the display. He understood their feelings; he would set many trophies at her feet if she’d allow him too. It would be a display of his intention to court her and as much as it shocked him to discover, he had a strong urge to initiate the courting process right now. He swallowed hard as she walked over to the fire and sat in the chair next to it. Bhu’ja had worried he’d break the weak furniture with his mass. He was happy he had left it empty now.

  
“Do you speak English, Bhu’ja?”

  
He studied her face across the fire, trying to see if she was still angry. She seemed settled and relaxed. It was a good sign. He nodded again.

  
She sighed and stared at the fire for a moment, the light dancing across her skin. Bhu’ja greatly enjoyed the sight.

  
“Can you tell me why you didn’t speak to me at first, please?”

  
Bhu’ja practically groaned with how sweet the female was. He had upset her and yet she was still speaking to him and even politely at that; not demanding anything. She could have. She could have demanded he get on his knees to beg her forgiveness and he’d probably do it. He felt dizzy at his continuing growing feelings for this human.

  
“Didn’t want to scare.”

  
His answer made her eyes get a bit bigger then they narrowed as she smiled and laughed, the action transforming her face from pleasant to beautiful. Bhu’ja pulled his mandibles in tightly as he felt somehow attacked that a human could be that attractive from simply laughing.

  
“You are an over 8 foot, massive alien with mandibles at his mouth. I don’t think talking would have made me any more scared than I was.”

  
The past tense wording made Bhu’ja click, “Not scared now?”

  
Even with the light of the fire on her face, Bhu’ja could see the light pink tint on her cheeks, “No. I’m not scared now.”

  
Bhu’ja couldn’t help but purr at the answer. The sound made the female sit up straighter as if she just remembered something.

  
“Why do you make that sound?”

  
Bhu’ja practically choked. Answering that fully would reveal feelings he wasn’t sure he wanted to reveal yet, not even to himself.

  
“Calm.”

  
“You purr to remain calm?” She looked confused.

  
He shook his head a bit, “You. Calm.”

  
“You purr to keep me calm?”

  
Bhu’ja nodded. She seemed to mull over his words, her eyes narrowing in suspicion before speaking again, “You only use it to keep me calm? That’s the only reason?”

  
Bhu’ja grumbled about female intelligence across species in his own language as he poked at the cooking meat. He really didn’t want to answer that question. Of course that only made her inquire more.

  
“Bhu’ja?”

  
He purred again at the way she said his name. He looked up, staring directly into her eyes and spoke, “How do feel?”

  
“How do I feel when you purr?”

  
Bhu’ja simply held her gaze and purred louder. He watched as her pupils dilated, her cheeks got flushed, her lips parted just slightly as she breathed heavier. As she spoke again her voice was huskier and softer, as if she were afraid of her own admission.

  
“I feel…like touching you.”

  
Bhu’ja appreciated her honesty and he wouldn’t deny her his in return, no matter how much he didn’t want to admit it.

  
“Want you touch me.”

  
They both stared at the other, the heat in the air heavy. Bhu’ja’s muscles were strained with effort to stay in place. His claws were digging into his palms, the pain holding him back. He wanted her to ask him, wanted her to want him as much as he wanted her. He wouldn’t force her, but how he wanted to touch her even if it was just caressing her hair.

  
“Can I…may I touch you, Bhu’ja?”

  
Bhu’ja was kneeling between her legs before she even finished her sentence, his hands gripping the chair. Even as he knelt he was still taller than her. She had squeaked with surprise at his sudden proximity, her back pressed to the chair. He purred softly at her and said something he never thought he’d say.

  
“Please.”

 

Angie hadn’t even seen him move before his massive body was kneeling between the V of her legs. She had pressed back against the chair in surprise, her heart racing. However, as he said please so tightly as if he ached for her, she leaned forward slowly, her back straight as she stared up into his face. He was staring down at her intensely, his body still and waiting for her. She licked her lips before she brought her hand up, gently resting it over his chest. She wondered if he was set up the same way as she was inside; if his heart was under her hand right now. She couldn’t feel anything, but she thought it could be due to many different reasons, like his thick skin. She focused on the feel of it against hers, enjoying how smooth and cool it was. It was rough yet not abrasive, strong yet beautiful. She loved the color differences as she moved her hands from his chest down to his upper stomach. The shades got darker near the edges of his body, his stomach and inside of his thighs practically white compared to the contrasting dark grey.

  
She felt the rumble in his body as she lightly trailed her fingertips back up his chest and over his shoulders. His muscles were magnificent in a similar way a human’s would be except she knew they held so much more strength than a human’s ever could. She licked her lips again as her nails scraped against his forearm, the memory of him holding her against his body effortlessly coming back to her. He growled deep in his throat this time. She gently touched his black claws before trailing her hand back up; she wondered if he could smell differently. She noticed every time she became even remotely aroused he rumbled or growled or purred at her; any noise that made her arousal even greater.

  
Her hand stopped at his neck as she eyed his mandibles. If she were being honest they were hard to see past at first; they were the most alien thing about him. But as she saw one of them twitch out towards her fingers she smiled a bit. She barely caressed a lower one, careful not to touch the very tip. She had no doubt if he wanted too he could easily rip and kill something bigger than her with them. Her hand moved up past his cheek back towards his hair. It was too thick and stiff to run her fingers through so instead she let her hand circle one of the dreadlocks and lightly feel the texture of it. She moved her hand up and down, fascinated by the differences in their hair before her wrist was softly gripped. She glanced to his eyes, the evident hunger in them making her throat dry.

  
“Stop.”

  
She froze as she watched him, “I’m sorry have I hurt you?”

  
His voice was strained as his thumb caressed the inside of her wrist, “No. Never. Make me…want.”

  
Angie’s heart was racing again this time with anticipation instead of shock, “Want what?”

  
His other hand moved up to her cheek, cupping it gently. She leaned into the touch, her eyes closing for a moment.

  
“Name?”

  
The word wasn’t what she expected as she looked at him again, “What?”

  
He lightly tapped her cheek, the sharp tip of his claw on her skin giving her goosebumps, “Name.”

  
“Angie.”

  
He purred as he leaned down towards her face, his other hand cupping her other cheek, tilting her head up. She gazed at him, knowing how needy she looked. It didn’t matter that he was alien. It didn’t matter that he would leave soon. Angie simply needed Bhu’ja, her heart pounding in her throat.

  
“Bhu’ja want Angie.”

  
She turned her head to kiss his palm, not trusting herself to speak as she stared into his eyes and nodded. In one swift move she was up in his arms again as he strode towards the house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I know. You thought the burn was over. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read notes at the end for extra info :) Enjoy!

He kicked the door closed before he headed to her bedroom, then kicked that door shut as well, being sure not to break either of them. He didn’t set her on the bed as she expected instead he knelt down on her rug, resting her upper shoulders against the side of the bed as he let her straddle his thighs. She was somehow still in his hold in this position but he could move his hands, which he did with precise intention. First her coat came off, then her sweater. He stopped at her tshirt, his fingers stroking up and down the sides of her body, that deep purr making her squirm in his lap.

  
“Bhu’ja…”

  
“Yes?”

  
“Your purring…” Angie hesitated. She hadn’t been close to anybody in years. It was a struggle to say things that embarrassed her.

  
“Not like?”

  
She looked away before mumbling, “Very much the opposite.”

  
A light trilling filled the air as Bhu’ja leaned down to her now exposed neck and nuzzled it, his mandibles tight to his mouth so as not to hurt her. He purred louder as she shivered and leaned up to him. He had realized quickly what his rumbling did to her; Yautja had a very sensitive sense of smell. He could smell her arousal get thicker as he played with her ears. He let his upper mandibles tease them just enough to make her grasp his arms, his hands still at her waist. It was very new for Bhu’ja to be this gentle. Yautja fought violently with each other before mating, the fighting transforming into mating and then it was over. There was generally blood and wounds to be cleaned afterwards. Bhu’ja knew this would never be how humans mated and he would never dare treat Angie like that. He could very easily kill her if he was rough with her. He realized he was thankful for needing to be gentle, a whole new aspect of mating opening up to him. How many times could he tickle her ear to make her pant with need? How many times could he lightly scrape his claws against her stomach to make her push into his body? Bhu’ja trilled softly to himself at all the possibilities. He wanted to know every way to make her crave him. With that thought he leaned down and pressed all his mandibles firmly to her skin as his thin tongue licked at her salty skin.

  
Her throaty moan made his mandibles press a bit harder on her skin, the move making her flinch. He pulled back and stared down at her. Her eyes were dark but not with desire, her lusty scent replaced by the smell of fear. Bhu’ja didn’t like this change.

  
“Angie?”

  
With his voice, she seemed to snap out of the haze she had been in, her eyes locking onto his, this time they were clear. She seemed to shrink in on herself as she gazed at him apologetically.

  
“I’m so sorry I…I’ve had a bad history with…males.”

  
Involuntarily, his hands tightened at her hips, “What males?”

  
She chewed her lip, her eyes dipping away from his, her nervousness evident. He reached up and gently stroked her hair, his lust forgotten. He leaned forward and let his mandibles tickle her hair, the move making her squirm as he knew it would.

  
“Tell Bhu’ja. Please.”

  
Again he pleaded with her. He was slowly turning into a different male; a male enamored with a female. He found he didn’t mind it, if it was this female.

  
“I used to be married to a man. He was a very handsome, charming, rich man and he made me very happy. I thought we would be happy together forever, but then he started changing as we were together longer. He became rough and demanding. At first I thought it was over his job and let it go, but then…” her voice trailed off as she stared down at her hands.

  
Bhu’ja reached down and brought one of her small hands up to his mouth, flicking it lightly before rubbing his cheek against it. It was a Yautja kiss that he had seen mated couples do. He hoped the action came across as he intended: comforting. As Angie smiled he realized it had, her fingers caressing his cheek on their own now as she continued.

  
“He eventually started hitting me.”

  
Bhu’ja couldn’t control the growl that rose from his chest. It wasn’t that he hadn’t seen a female struck before; it was actually common among Yautja. But it was done in a challenge fight that was fairly done with rules and an audience. The females of his race were formidable and could hold their own in a fight with a male and many relished doing so. But to hit a female weaker than him? He couldn’t stop growling at the notion. No honorable male of any worth would ever lay their hands on someone weaker than him without their approval. The fact that there was a male out there that had hurt Angie? Bhu’ja’s urge to track the male and skin him grew exponentially by the second. It wasn’t until a kiss to his lower jaw made him refocus on the female in his lap, her eyes wide as she stared up at him.

  
“It’s ok Bhu’ja. I left him with my father’s help and came here where he can’t get me. No one but my father knew about this house. I’m safe here, I promise.”

  
“Bhu’ja keep safe.”

  
He hadn’t meant to say them, the words that touched on their future together, but he couldn’t help it. The idea of a male searching, hunting, for Angie made his blood boil. He wished he could meet this male. His mandibles clicked loudly at the thought.

  
“But you’ll leave…won’t you?”

  
They both stared at each other, the question hanging in the air between them. He couldn’t lie to her and say he wouldn’t leave. He would. Soon. He needed to track the bad bloods now that he was healed and he would eventually need to leave Earth. He couldn’t live his life on one planet, as much as the idea of leaving Angie made his chest ache. All of these things he knew, but he didn’t want to think of it right now. Instead he lowered his head so their foreheads touched, his eyes closed as he trilled lightly and repeated his words.

  
“Bhu’ja keep safe.”

  
He didn’t know how he would keep her safe, but as she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck to hold him tight, Bhu’ja knew he meant what he said. He would keep her safe no matter what.

  
Angie buried her face into Bhu’ja’s neck, sighing softly. She smiled as she felt his strong arms wrap around her body, pulling her up against him as he turned so that he was sitting against the bed and she was straddling his waist. He rubbed his hands up and down her back, the sensation making her sigh again, her body relaxing as she lay against him. Even as she pressed to him, his body was so large, so much bigger than hers, yet he was completely gentle with her. She’d flinched as she’d felt the tips of his mandibles press sharply against her neck, a flashback of her ex with a knife pressed to the same spot coming to mind. She hadn’t meant to ruin the mood, but she had been pleasantly surprised at his reaction. He’d given her space, comfort, and support. She had forgotten how good it was to receive those. When she’d mentioned her ex and his actions towards her she had been worried Bhu’ja was going to hunt the man down and haul him back to her porch as he’d done with the elk. Not that the idea wasn’t appealing, but she didn’t want to have anything to do with her ex. The thought of seeing him again, even with Bhu’ja with her made her shiver. She smiled wider into Bhu’ja’s neck as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. He was so patient, so understanding. She leaned back, sitting on his hips, the action making his mandibles twitch.

  
“Bhu’ja, thank you.”

  
His head cocked to the side, “Why?”

  
She caressed his wide forehead for a moment before her hand slid down his dreadlocks, “For being so wonderful.”

  
She had to stop from laughing at his reaction, his eyes getting wide then narrowing with suspicion. She wasn’t sure, but she would guess that he didn’t get told he was wonderful very often. Probably “dangerous and lethal” but not wonderful.

  
“Only for Angie.”

  
Those words made her eyes tear up a bit, his soft gaze making her look down at her hands resting on his stomach. Her head was tilted up, his gaze snagging hers again.

  
“Angie make Bhu’ja good.”

  
Oh how she wanted to kiss him, her eyes studying his mandibles.

  
“Bhu’ja, does your kind kiss?”

  
He nodded and raised her hand towards his mouth, flicking his tongue over the back of it then nuzzling it against his cheek. It was so sweet, so innocent. She could only imagine fierce creatures just like Bhu’ja doing this to their partner’s. It was such a beautiful gesture.

  
“Have you ever kissed…like humans?”

  
He shook his head and tapped his mandibles, “Can’t. Don’t have…” he hesitated, obviously not sure of the word he wanted.   
He brought a claw to her lips, barely tapping her lower one. She instantly understood.

  
“Oh you don’t have lips.”

  
He nodded. She studied his mouth, her mind desperately trying to figure out a solution. She touched one of his mandibles an idea hitting her.

  
“How far can you spread these, Bhu’ja?”

  
He stared silently at her, seeming to process her request and why she would ask. She chewed her lip as she waited, not sure if she’d just asked something inappropriate. Not answering, he slowly spread all four mandibles as wide as he could. She stared in shock. They came apart so much, his inner mouth and cheeks exposed. She licked her lips as she stared at his inner mouth.

  
“Bhu’ja may I try something, please? It may seem intrusive, but I’d like to kiss you. Like humans do.”

  
Even with his mandibles spread he tilted his head, obviously curious at her request. He nodded, waiting for her to move. She did. She placed her hands on his shoulders as she leaned up, her face going past his mandibles, her lips pressing softly just above his sharp teeth. She felt him jerk but not pull away. She continued, kissing the pink skin around his mouth lightly. He opened his mouth just a bit, the move exactly what she had been waiting for. Her tongue slowly slid past his teeth into his mouth. She found his own thin tongue and licked at it. This time she was pushed back, Bhu’ja jerking away from her, his mandibles closed, but his mouth was still open. She flushed as she looked away.

  
“I’m sorry Bhu’ja. I thought it would feel good. I won’t do it again.”

  
Just as she was finishing her apology her face was gripped tight, Bhu’ja pulling her forward, his mandibles spread again. This time it was him that slid his tongue past her lips. She moaned and closed her eyes at the feeling, his tongue twirling and tasting her mouth. Her arms went up to wrap around his neck, her body pressing to his, her hips sliding against his. He growled into her mouth, his claws digging into her tshirt at her waist. Angie didn’t stop as his claws pierced through the material to scrape at her skin. She moaned again as she sucked on his tongue, the move making his hips thrust up against hers.

 

Bhu’ja was drowning in new sensations. He’d never had anyone touch his tongue or his mouth. Certainly he’d never had anyone kiss them. Yautja wouldn’t be able to do what Angie had done, their large mandibles getting in the way. Even if they could, he was sure they wouldn’t. What Angie had done was extremely intimate and even if she wasn’t aware, required a certain amount of trust on Bhu’ja’s part. To allow her so close with his mandibles spread…it was unheard of. It had also been unheard of for Bhu’ja to be attracted to humans yet here he was, kissing a human. He didn’t think about it though, his body too hot to contemplate what this all meant. Angie was sucking on his tongue with her soft, wet mouth and he felt like he was falling. She was so small, so much weaker than him yet he felt completely helpless against her.

  
Her hips were barely rubbing against his as she worked on his mouth and his cock had already unsheathed itself, the thickness barely confined by his loincloth. He gripped her hips tighter, trying so hard not to pierce her skin with his claws, and made her press down fully to him. As soon as she felt his length between her legs she pulled back, staring up at him with dark eyes, her sweet mouth open just enough to pant. He trilled at the sight, the sound softly filling the room. She was a vision like this. He wanted to see her like this all the time, her body needing his. As he stared down at her he pressed up against her core again, wanting to see her reaction. She didn’t disappoint as she let out the softest of moans, her eyes closing just for a few seconds, her fingers tightening on his shoulders.

  
“Bhu’ja…” she whispered his name as she looked at him again.

  
“Yes?”

  
“You feel…very big.”

  
Bhu’ja purred and laughed at the same time, “Yes.”

  
He watched as her cheeks got red.

  
“I meant it may be…I may need…umm to get prepared for you.”

  
Bhu’ja let his eyes roam over her body, his nose taking in her scent. She looked and smelled very prepared for him. Every sign she’d given him so far was that she was just as excited to mate with him as he was. He wasn’t sure what she meant by getting prepared.

  
“Don’t understand.”

  
Her face got redder as she sat back, her eyes looking away for a moment before returning to his. He enjoyed that even though she seemed embarrassed by the topic, she wasn’t going to simply dismiss her own needs. She was a strong female. Bhu’ja trilled again.

  
“I need to stretch myself to accommodate your size,” she motioned to her lower body, looking at him steadily.   
He glanced down and then realized what she meant. He felt slightly slow for not thinking of it. Of course she as a human would need to prepare her body for his…unhuman length. He realized now that if she didn’t he could hurt her even when he meant to give her pleasure.

  
He nodded, “Understand. How prepare?”

  
She laughed a bit as she huffed out a heavy breath, “Your very open to this.”

  
Bhu’ja stroked small circles over her hipbones with his thumbs, “Angie need to. Then Bhu’ja give pleasure. Why not?”

  
She sighed and started touching his hair again. She seemed to enjoy it. He found it amusing how interested they were in each other’s hair.

  
“Some men don’t like it. Some men want women to just be prepared whenever they want. They don’t like waiting.”

  
Bhu’ja had a suspicion that she was talking from experience, which made him growl. He would snap her former mates neck if he ever came into contact with him.

  
“Bhu’ja not man. Bhu’ja Yautja.” He wanted her to understand the difference. Bhu’ja had a high sense of honor. He would never force himself on her.

  
She grinned, “That’s true. You’re not human. From what I know about you Bhu’ja, you are so much better.”

  
He hummed a bit as he let his fingers caress up and down her arms, his movements making her shiver. Their conversation had been light, but Bhu’ja wasn’t going to be distracted.

  
“How Angie prepare?”

  
“Oh, yes. Well, I would use a tool. I’ll show you.”

  
To his disappointment she stood up and walked away from him to a chest in her closet. She was blushing as she turned back to him, a fake human phallus in her hand. He immediately stood and went to her, his eyes taking in the object. He didn’t want to touch it, not sure how it worked. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen male human genitals; Yautja weren’t shy about anatomy of different species. However, he’d never seen a fake one and certainly not one that a female would have in a chest in her room.

  
“How?” He was quite interested in the mechanics. He was also wondering how a human object would prepare Angie for him.

  
“Oh well…I would…that is I would…”

  
Bhu’ja stared down at her as she struggled with the subject. He reached up and ran his fingers through her hair, bringing her body closer to his. He purred as he tilted her head up to look at him. He watched as the noise instantly made her relax and lean into him, her scent spiking the air.

  
“Tell Bhu’ja how to help Angie.”

  
Her voice was husky, the sound laced with desire as it went straight to Bhu’ja’s groin, “I use it the same as if you were mating with me.”

  
Bhu’ja’s purring got louder, the image of Angie sliding the object in and out of her making him practically pant with need.

  
“Bhu’ja watch.”

  
He watched her swallow hard then whisper, “Do you want to help?”

  
Bhu’ja’s purr turned into a deep growl as he lifted her in his arms and turned towards the bed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you like it?? The next few chapters are what we've all been waiting for... Alien sex! I hope you enjoy it. I do want to clear a couple things up before we...ahem...delve deeper into this subject. :) 
> 
> First, I tried to make this as realistic as possible. It is hard because this involves unhuman subjects and it's anyone's guess how a Yautja actually gets it on. So that's why it goes at a slower pace and it's not all wham-bam-thank-you-ma'am. 
> 
> Second, the Yautja kiss was just something sweet I thought of that could be an alternative for Yautja who can't kiss. It is in no way connected to any lore on Yautja. 
> 
> Third, no, I realize Yautja don't have lips and they are basically Frenching the entire time they "kiss". It's hot as fuck and I dare you to argue with me. 
> 
> I truly hope you enjoyed it. Get prepared for the next chapter as it gets much more saucy. ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This chapter is EXPLICIT so just warning. Although most of you are here for that aren't you? ;)

Angie wasn’t sure what she had expected from Bhu’ja when she’d told him she needed to get prepared. To be honest, even if he was a human she’d need to stretch herself; it had been years since she’d had sex. She knew it would still hurt a bit at first with Bhu’ja considering her dildo was only human sized, but she knew it was necessary to enjoy their time together. She had hoped he wouldn’t be impatient or offended by the idea and of course she hadn’t needed to worry. Bhu’ja was more than open to getting her prepared; he seemed very excited actually. He gently lay her back on her bed, lightly stroking her hair on her pillow before he sat back on his knees between her legs. He simply rested his hands on her knees, waiting for her.

  
Angie bit her lip as she motioned towards her pants, “I’m going to need to be naked.”

  
If his eyes could darken anymore due to desire, they’d be completely black. He let his claws gently slide down over her shirt then under it at her stomach. She sat up, lifting her arms, the shirt getting tossed aside immediately. Bhu’ja didn’t stop to stare at her as she expected, instead he slid her bottoms off her hips, the move forcing her to lay back again, the last of her clothes sliding down her legs and to the floor. Finally, fully naked, Angie stared up at Bhu’ja. She smiled softly at him, his mouth slack, his mandibles twitching as his eyes roamed over her body. His reaction was everything she needed to boost her confidence. She reached a hand out towards him, urging him to lay over her. He did slowly, his weight held up by his elbows next to her shoulders, his hips not resting between her legs completely. She could barely feel him, he was holding himself off of her so much.

  
“Bhu’ja please, I want to feel you. You won’t break me, I promise.”

  
He stared down into her eyes and slowly let his hips rest against hers, their stomachs pressed together. She sighed at the feel of his skin against hers. She could feel his hard length behind his loincloth, the simple piece of fabric the only thing between them. She brought her hands down to his hips, sliding them up his back then to his shoulders and arms.

  
She groaned at his large size and muscles, “Bhu’ja you’re body is beautiful.”

  
He growled, “No. Angie body beautiful.”

  
She laughed, “We’ll agree to disagree.”

  
He cocked his head in confusion. She smiled as she stroked his hair, “It’s not important. Kiss me Bhu’ja, please.”

  
He didn’t hesitate, leaning down, mandibles open, his tongue delving into her mouth. They both moaned at the feeling, her hands stroking over his back, gripping at his body. She wanted to feel him moving inside her so bad, sure that the experience would be one she’d never forget. She spread her legs wider and pushed her hips up, rubbing against his length. Now that it they had held back so long, her desire for him was morphing into a frantic need. Thankfully, he felt the same. He pulled away from her mouth, both of them breathing heavily, his mouth going to her neck as he licked her skin, his hips pressing down into hers. She gasped, her nails digging into his back, a deep growl coming from him as she did. She pressed on his shoulders, urging him to look down at her. She trailed her hands down her chest to her breasts.

  
“Bhu’ja lick here, please.”

  
He let out a deep moan as he moved his head down to her breasts, his back arching considerably to accommodate their height difference. He licked at her left nipple, teasing it into a hard peak, her hands holding his head close, her back arching up. He nipped at the peak carefully as she gripped his hair, his hands wrapping around her back, holding her body up to his mouth. He moved to the other breast, giving it the same treatment, his saliva and hot breath on her skin making her shiver and moan. One of his hands slid down to cup her ass, pushing it up into his hips again, his mouth sliding back up to her neck, his mandibles lightly scraping over her skin.

  
“Ah Bhu’ja,” she panted as she rolled her hips against his, her wet core soaking his loincloth.

  
“Angie…prepare now,” his words were harder to understand now, the excitement making his voice deeper.

  
She jerked her head in agreement, “Yes. Let me lay back.”

  
As her back hit the bed again she immediately grabbed the dildo, putting the base of it in his hand, “You use it as you would your own, except in your hand. Do you understand?”

  
He nodded, his free hand lightly twisting her right nipple as he once again sat back on his knees, her legs spread over his thighs. She bit her finger as she watched him, embarrassment nearly overcoming her desire. She didn’t need to worry as his hand moved down her stomach from her breast, his fingers gently spreading her wet lips, his eyes locked on the core of her. She watched as his tongue flicked over his teeth, his mandibles spreading them folding back together. He started purring as he spread her lips wider, the sound making her squirm under his attention. His eyes flickered to hers, his purr turning to a husky growl. 

  
Angie blushed and then groaned, the head of the dildo sliding inside of her. Her eyes closed, her head pushing back into the pillow as he slowly slid in more, then withdrew. He pushed in even more the next time, her body stretching around the fake cock. She was panting now, her hips moving up to meet him as he slid the dildo in and out of her, slowly pressing more each time.

  
“Angie watch Bhu’ja.”

  
She opened her eyes, watching as he fucked her on the toy. She was moaning louder now, the entire toy sliding inside of her. She gripped at his other hand, guiding his thumb to her throbbing clit, being sure to just use the pad of his finger, not his sharp claw.

  
“Rub here Bhu’ja,” she could barely instruct him, her words broken apart by moaning.

  
He was a fast learner, his thumb finding the perfect angle on her clit to make her cry out, “Oh yes right there. Don’t stop please…ohh Bhu’ja.”

  
He was growling, roughly, the sound deep and guttural as he pleasured her. All at once the movements were too much, his thumb on her clit, the toy deep inside her, his large body looming over her as he growled. She tensed up, her thighs shaking as she screamed, her orgasm crashing over her in waves, her body jerking with each pleasurable spasm. Just as fast as it hit, it ended, Angie panting heavily as she lay limp on the bed. She groaned as he slid the toy slowly out of her, his body covering hers again, his hands cupping her face. She finally opened her eyes to stare up into his, a satisfied smile on her lips.

  
“Angie enjoy?”

  
She hummed, “Felt very good.”

  
He purred as he shifted onto one arm, the loincloth sliding away from between his legs, “Bhu’ja feel better.”

  
She sighed as she finally felt his hard cock on her skin. He was definitely bigger than her dildo, but not monstrously so. He was thick, but not hot, his cock the same temperature as the rest of him. The head of him slid back and forth between her lips, the shape more peaked than round like a man’s. He was panting above her, seeming to wait for her permission. She reached down and gripped his hips, sliding her feet up to the back of his thighs.

  
“Bhu’ja please…I need you,” she kissed his neck, whispering against his skin.

  
With a loud trill he started to slid inside of her. He was so much thicker than he had felt, Angie making him pause every couple inches so she could stretch and breathe. Finally, as long as it had taken, he was pressed into her to the hilt. His claws were buried into her mattress next to her body, his whole body tense as she adjusted to him. She smiled up at him, her hand going to the back of his head, urging him down to her.

  
“Bhu’ja…” her voice was needy.

  
He kissed her for only a moment, their tongues sliding together slowly, before he leaned up, “Bhu’ja try be gentle.”

  
Angie nodded, “I know. It’s ok. I won’t break.”

  
With that, he moved, sliding out of her completely then pushing back in, the move making her gasp. He was so large, she wasn’t sure how she was taking all of him. She felt him everywhere, her nails digging into his back.

  
“Oh Bhu’ja again…please…ah!”

  
He thrust into her again, this time faster. She turned her head to his wrist, kissing the skin, sucking on it. The move seemed to snap what control he was holding on too, a deep groan leaving him as he started thrusting into her over and over, his body moving in a great wave over hers. She was already coming apart and he had just started, her body arching and trying to move with his, her moans and cries already too loud.

  
“Oh…ohhh Bhu’ja…yes…ahhh yes.”

  
He growled as he leaned up onto his fists now, his body over hers as he started thrusting harder, their bodies slapping together loudly. She gripped his wrists to stay in place, her whole body jerking with every thrust. It was so perfect, so good, his cock reaching every inch of her. She was shouting now, crying out as she arched up into him, her hips desperately pressing up into his.

  
“Bhu’ja I’m ahhh! So close please!”

  
His growl could probably be heard in the forest at this point, the sound drowning out her own noise. He moved one of his hands down to her hip, holding her tightly in place as he fucked into her. It provided just the right pressure inside of her, her orgasm ripping through her as she screamed his name, digging her nails into his shoulders as she jerked and squirmed under him. He didn’t stopped, his hips thrusting hard against hers. She wasn’t sure if he could stop himself if he tried too or not at this point, but she didn’t care. She was so sensitive another orgasm hit her, her mind going blank as pleasure washed over her. She was shaking, sweating, and biting into his hand near her face.

  
She stared up at him through heavy lids, “Bhu’ja…cum...release please.”

  
He practically snarled at her words, his head tilting back to the ceiling as he thrust wildly. She couldn’t do anything but hang onto him, her legs around his hips now. She was going to cum again, she could feel it, but she desperately wanted him to cum too, needing him to feel as much pleasure as she was. Just as she was going to fall apart, she reached up and gripped a handful of his hair, the move making him snap his head down and look at her, his eyes wide. She pulled at his hair as she came, screaming his name as he roared to the ceiling, both their bodies shaking together. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Are you hot now? heheh :) :) :) :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter :) It's a bit longer this time. Also WARNING there are detailed descriptions of gore in this chapter and until the end. Just want to give everyone a heads up.

Bhu’ja watched Angie sleepily pad back into the room after cleaning herself up. He slowly slid his tongue over his teeth at the natural sway of her body. She was glowing and had a very satisfied smile on her face. He would have considered himself a failure if she had anything but satisfaction written all over her. She crawled back up the bed towards him, his gut clenching. If she needed more from him he certainly was willing to go again, but judging by her tired actions, he was confused as to if she could. She surprised him by laying next to him, her whole body pressed to his side, her head and one of her hands resting on his chest. He simply stared down at her in wonder. She finally noticed his look, her eyebrows raising.

  
“Does your kind not cuddle? Or did you not…I can move.”

  
She started to pull away from him, which he was not going to allow at all. He wrapped his arm around her back and waist, resting his palm across her hip, his fingers caressing her smooth skin. He clicked at her, shaking his head.

  
“Yautja do not…cuddle. Bhu’ja cuddle Angie.”

  
Her smile was so gentle, so happy just by him wanting to hold her. He vaguely wondered if all humans were like this after they mated. He grunted, realizing it didn’t matter. Only Angie mattered to him. They didn’t speak for a while, instead Bhu’ja was quite intrigued at the differences of their skin. Hers was so smooth, no scars, no flaws, so fragile. If he scraped his claws with just too much pressure, it would leave behind red, angry lines. She was so frail compared to him, yet she had successfully mated with him, taken him fully into her body, had given him more pleasure than he had ever experienced. Humans were amazingly strong in certain aspects. He was amused to see her trace the fading areas of color on his skin, her fingers running back and forth from light to dark. He rumbled with happiness at the peace of the moment. Bhu’ja hadn’t experienced much peace in his life. Angie was giving him many new moments.

  
“Bhu’ja?”

  
“Yes?”

  
“What is a Yautja? Is that what you are?”

  
He clicked, “Yes. Bhu’ja Yautja.”

  
“There are lots of Yautja?”

  
He clicked again, “Yes, all over.”

  
“Do they come to Earth too?”

  
He hesitated, looking down at her innocent, curious face. How was he to tell her that his kind hunted hers? Not that she would ever be hunted, but the strongest of her kind were considered worthy prey and had even bested a few Yautja. Humans were extremely intelligent and versatile prey. How was he to tell her that he had been among the hunters who had found those traits out, that he had skinned her kind? She looked at him with worry, his silence lasting longer than he had meant it too.

  
“Is something wrong, Bhu’ja?”

  
He tickled her hair with his mandibles, “Bhu’ja don’t want Angie to fear.”

  
“Fear? To fear you or Yautja?”

  
He caressed her hip, “Both.”

  
She chewed her lip in thought, her nail lightly tracing patterns on his chest. He loved the feel of her blunt nails, knowing they were vastly different from his own claws. They were so different. Even as much as he enjoyed being with her, he wasn’t sure how it could last if he couldn’t even tell her about his people.

  
“You won’t.”

  
He grunted at her, cocking his head, “How Angie know?”

  
She smiled at him as she reached up to cup his cheek just behind his mandibles, “I understand you are a fierce, lethal, and obviously deadly male, Bhu’ja. I am also guessing that the Yautja in general are similar to you, as that’s how races and species work. I am not naïve enough to think you haven’t killed many things in your life, however long that may be. I also am not naïve enough to think you are the first Yautja to visit Earth. I found you nearly dead in the snow so I know there is something just as lethal and deadly as you out there. Maybe it is another Yautja, maybe it is a super-human, I don’t know. I am guessing whatever it was you’ll end up hunting it, and I know it could possibly be a human. I can’t say that the idea sits well with me; I only believe in killing to survive, but that’s my own opinion. I’ve realized over the years that I can’t change who I am and neither can you, nor will I ever expect you too. I accept who you are Bhu’ja. I would never fear you. I can’t say how I’d feel about your entire race, but you…I could never fear you.”

  
He groaned as he leaned down to kiss her, their tongues sliding together for a long moment before he pulled back. She was staring at him again with a breathtaking smile, red dusting her cheeks, as she breathed heavily.

  
“Not that I’m complaining, but what was that for?”

  
He trilled a bit, laughing at her surprise, “Angie make Bhu’ja happy. Bhu’ja like kissing Angie.”

  
She laughed a bit before she nuzzled into his chest again, “I see. I’m glad to both those things. You make me happy too Bhu’ja. And I definitely like kissing you.”

  
He wrapped his arm around her tighter, hugging her to his body as he finally answered her question, “Yautja visit Earth. Not often. Yautja hunt strong humans. Yautja hunters. Prey strong, Yautja kill, Yautja strong. Yautja get honor when hunt strong prey. Yautja follow rules. Honor important. Some Yautja break rules. Bad bloods. Bhu’ja hunt bad bloods on Earth.”

  
She waited patiently as he finished, her head tilting up to his, her eyes taking in every word. He stopped and looked down at her, watching how she took in the information he’d given her. Little did she realize it was against Yautja law to tell humans so much about themselves, that even by talking to her he could be forced in front of the Elder Council. He wasn’t worried though. He knew many Yautja with human mates, granted Angie wasn’t his mate, but he didn’t think the Council would take such an issue with Bhu’ja sharing about himself to the woman he…

  
He practically choked on his train of thought, his body pulling away from Angie’s as he sat up and turned to the edge of the bed. He shook his head a bit, trying to clear his mind. Bhu’ja couldn’t. It hadn’t been long enough. Didn’t it take time to fall in love with someone? He had no idea, but he felt falling so quickly had to be abnormal. He tried to think straight, but couldn’t get over the lump in his throat, the heavy thumping of his heart. He wasn’t used to feeling so out of control of his feelings.

  
Small hands touched his back and traveled up to his shoulders, resting there as a small body pressed to him. He actually trembled at the feel of her against him. He groaned as she kissed the middle of his back, her cheek resting there.

  
“Are you ok, Bhu’ja?”

  
His voice was guttural as he spoke, “Again.”

  
He didn’t need to clarify, her soft lips kissing his back again, this time she didn’t stop. She kissed his entire back, her hands slowly trailing down his sides, her kisses trailing down his spine then back up. He groaned as she slid her body fully against his as she rose up on her knees, her mouth sucking at his shoulder, her tongue tasting his skin. He couldn’t begin to think about his feelings for her now that she was touching him. All he wanted was to do the same to her. With that thought, he quickly turned and pulled her into his lap, her legs straddling his thighs. He trilled to see she was already tilting her head back, her lips begging for his kiss. With an even more desperate moan, he leaned down, cupping the back of her head and gave them both what they wanted.

 

  
Angie was sore. She grinned as the hot water ran down her back, her hands combing through her wet hair. Being sore had never felt so good. After their second round, Angie had fallen asleep against Bhu’ja, her body beyond sated from so much pleasure. She’d been delighted when she had woken up to him still next to her, his fingers carefully running through her long hair with his claws, a low purr filling the room. She wondered if he realized he did it anymore or if it had been akin to a hum. She had sleepily kissed his chest and told him she desperately needed a shower. His stomach had growled loudly, both of them chuckling. She’d promised him a big breakfast after her shower, then maybe they could go outside. He’d grumbled something about staying in bed with her, but she’d simply kissed him again and ducked away from his wandering hands. She grinned even more. She hadn’t felt this happy, this good, in so long. She hadn’t realized how much she’d missed it.

  
She sighed as she stepped out of the shower, grabbing her towel to rub herself dry. She took a moment in the mirror to study the small claw lines Bhu’ja had left all over her skin and even a few faint teeth marks on her shoulders and breasts. He had never hurt her, the small pain always welcome when she was in the middle of an orgasm. After brushing her teeth and hair, she wrapped the towel around herself and stepped back into her bedroom. She was immediately met with two very eager dogs jumping at her.

  
“Ooof! Ned down sweetheart. Hold on. Let me get some clothes on and I’ll feed you both. Beast go on to the kitchen.”

  
She felt slightly bad about not feeding them at their normal morning time, or taking them out for their long walk like she always did, but she knew they forgave her. Manny on the other hand? She groaned at how the horse was going to greet her for not taking him for his daily rides. She pulled on her clothes and headed to the kitchen. Bhu’ja had disappeared somewhere, but she knew he’d return quickly enough. She was delighted to see her extra freezer stocked with the elk meat Bhu’ja had cut up for her. The dogs barked at her impatiently, her hands on her hips as she stared down at them.

  
“Alright I got it. Go to your spots. Go on both of you.”

  
They both obediently went and sat by their placemats, Angie grabbing their food from the fridge, both of them eating raw meat regularly. She threw in some fruit and vegetables then placed the bowls down. They scarfed up the meal faster than she could walk away. She lovingly shook her head at them.

  
“Now your just being dramatic. I know you aren’t starving.”

  
They barked at her again before heading out the doggie door. She took out an armful of food, mainly eggs and sausage, quickly frying it all on a pan. Before she could even contemplate where Bhu’ja might be, she was suddenly hugged back against his large body, his clicking in her right ear. She laughed a bit in surprise.

  
“How can you be so silent when your so big?”

  
He purred and nuzzled into her hair, “Bhu’ja good hunter. Angie smell sweet.”

  
She blushed, “Thank you. Are you still hungry?”

  
He nodded.

  
“Good. Go sit and I’ll bring you the first round of plates.”

  
He did as he was told, looking comically large at her tiny table. She set a huge plate of eggs and sausage in front of him. She set a smaller plate of toast next to it.

  
“I don’t know if you eat bread, but you can have it as well. I’ll get you some water.”

  
As soon as she set a large glass down in front of him she was hauled into his lap.

  
“Bhu’ja!” She laughed loudly as he tickled her neck. She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, smiling at him. He playfully flicked the tip of her nose with his tongue, trilling as she scrunched her face up. It made her heart warm and full, her body buzzing with delight. He made her so impossibly happy. Amazing that it took an alien to achieve that.

  
“You should eat, big guy.”

  
“Angie eat with Bhu’ja.”

  
“I will. Just let me finish the second round of food. You eat more than me.”

  
He trilled, “Bhu’ja like to eat.”

  
She kissed his forehead before sliding from his lap. It took no time to fry up more eggs and sausage. She made herself a stack of pancakes knowing he would eat most of the meat. By the time she returned to the table he had done just that. Again, he pulled her into his lap, purring a bit as she settled into him, both of them eating in happy silence. It was a perfect moment, until Bhu’ja froze. She felt it throughout his entire body. He went as still as a statue, his head tilted towards the far side of the house. Just as she felt he couldn’t get any stiller, he moved. He was standing, carrying her to her bathroom swiftly. Just as she was going to ask what was bothering him, she heard her dogs start to bark. He jerked his head to the front door and trilled, the sound much higher and piercing than his others. To her surprise her dogs came dashing through the doggie door towards him. He ushered all of them into the bathroom, setting her in the tub.

  
“Bhu’ja what’s wrong?” Her voice was full of panic. Something was very wrong for him to act like this.

  
“Stay. No weapons. Bhu’ja come back,” his words were hard to understand, his focus obviously directed at something else outside of the house.

  
She grasped at his arm, holding him tightly as her hands shook, “Bhu’ja please what’s wrong? Are we in danger?”

  
He gently caressed her cheek, “Don’t fear. Bhu’ja stop danger.”

  
Her lip quivered as tears started to build up in her eyes, “Bhu’ja come back to me. Safely.”

  
He paused then nodded, leaning foreword to press his forehead to hers for a brief moment before quickly leaving the bathroom, shutting it tightly behind him. Angie pulled both her dogs into the tub with her, the three of them practically too much for the tight space, but she didn’t care. Whatever had startled Bhu’ja that much must be dangerous. She trembled as it occurred to her it could be the other Yautja he was sent here to deal with. If there was more than one would Bhu’ja be ok? She’d found him nearly dead the last time he’d faced them. She hugged Beast and Ned tighter to her body, praying to every deity she could think of to bring him back safely.

 

Bhu’ja knew placing anything in front of the door to barricade Angie in would do nothing to stop the bad bloods. Besides, if they got past him that would mean he was dead and so was Angie. The thought of the bad bloods doing any harm to her made his blood boil. He grabbed the smaller knife he’d used before, placing it in his waistband before going outside. He grabbed the axe from the slab of wood it was placed in before he walked towards the far side of the house. The woods were closest here and granted he had little chance of hiding from the bad bloods considering they had their masks, he wasn’t going to make anything easy for them. He knew they could tell there was a human inside the house. He also knew they would come for him first. If they didn’t, they were dumber than he’d ever imagined. If they so much as attempted to go towards the house Bhu’ja would be there. It was more intelligent for them to eliminate him first and even though they were bad bloods, they were Yautja. Yautja weren’t stupid.

  
As soon as he made it to the forest line he jumped up into the trees, dashing from tree to tree, making his way around in a large circle. The house sat in front of a dense forest that created a U shape around it. To the right of it was a large mountain, the same one Angie found him on, and to the left was a vehicle path leading down onto a road. Bhu’ja started making his way up the mountain, still going by the trees, the route faster than trudging through snow. He knew immediately when the bad bloods started following him, his centuries as a hunter allowing him to pick up on the change behind him. Even without his Yautja armor and weapons, Bhu’ja knew he had more than enough chance of making it out of this hunt alive. The only reason he was blindsided the last time was that he was unaware of their numbers. He wouldn’t make that mistake again. He jumped faster, knowing that between the three of them, he was the faster hunter. Bhu’ja was exceptional at many things, all of them making him the successful hunter he was, but none more than his speed. More than one of the most honored elites, Bhu’ja was one of the faster Yautja he’d come across. He knew it would be something that the bad bloods weren’t going to expect.

  
He didn’t hesitate to jump down into a large crevice in the mountain, a cave just ahead of him. He had asked Angie about the area she’d found him when they were laying in bed together. When she had mentioned there was a cave nearby it had piqued his interest. He knew he must have been trying to reach it when he was wounded to get out of the storm. He found it now, hoping it was large. He didn’t expect the bad bloods to fight honorably without their weapons or masks, but he could work around them in a cold, dark, tight area. Just as he was entering the cave he pulled the knife and sliced his palm, letting out a muffled roar, his foot kicking a couple rocks out of place. He rubbed his blood over a sharp stone on the wall then again near a long tunnel. He heard the bad bloods just now jumping to the last tree. He darted into the shadows silently.

  
The cave turned out to be perfect for Bhu’ja. It had many turns and tight tunnels. It was devoid of any light and it was musty, damp, and cold. Bhu’ja let his blood drip from his hand as long as it could, the wound closing up rapidly. Just as it did, he jumped up into a dark alcove, the section far up from the tunnel he’d just walked out of. He gripped the axe in his left hand and waited. He let his breathing slow, his pulse become faint, his body temperature adjust with his surroundings. He knew only one of the bad bloods would follow his blood trail, and just as he’d predicted, a dark hand peaked out from the tunnel opening and inspected the last bit of his blood on the floor. To the bad bloods credit he exited the tunnel with caution, his head turning from his right to his left, his mask scanning his surroundings. Bhu’ja waited for the exact moment that the bad blood started looking up, knowing he had a split second before the scanner found him. He jumped silently, his body crashing into the bad bloods below, both of them falling to the floor. Bhu’ja ripped away the shoulder canon before he rolled out of range of the bad bloods wrist blades. Bhu’ja circled around the bad blood, the Yautja forced to do the same in order to keep Bhu’ja in his sights.

  
They didn’t bother talking, both of them knowing how this was going to end: with one of them dead. The bad blood was younger than Bhu’ja, possibly only just barely blooded before he was outcast. Bhu’ja used that to his advantage, knowing the bad blood would be much more impatient then him. Just as he predicted, a large wrist blade was slashed at his stomach, the bad blood leaning forward to reach him. Bhu’ja jumped to the side, avoiding the blade, and spun to quickly get behind the other Yautja. The bad blood didn’t have a second to roll away before Bhu’ja was gripping his hair and shoving the head of the axe halfway through the back of his neck, his own strength ripping the head off the rest of the way. Bhu’ja held onto the head as the bad blood’s limp body fell away. He took the helmet off and tossed the head away, placing the familiar metal over his face. He was instantly greeted with a familiar screen of readings of his environment around him and the scanner moving back and forth. He stripped the Yautja of his wrist blades but nothing else, knowing it wouldn’t fit Bhu’ja properly and could be a hindrance. The feel of Yautja armor over his body was relaxing, even if he was still being hunted.

  
He doubled back through the tunnel, his mask scanning every bend and rock. He knew not to rely on the mask completely, but he should have picked up something from the other bad blood. He stopped and listened, hearing nothing but faint drips of water. Bhu’ja sensed something was off. He sprinted towards the mouth of the cave, noting the foot prints of the two bad bloods entering. To confirm his worry, Bhu’ja noticed a set of prints leaving the cave then disappearing. He growled as he jumped back into the trees and sprinted towards Angie’s house. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! As you can guess this is where the action begins so hold on to your seats because Bhu'ja is a bamf. I'd also like to take a moment to thank everyone who leaves comments. I read all of them and although I sometimes can't respond due to being busy with work or life in general they really help me stay motivated to continue writing. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories and couldn't have guessed how many of you would enjoy them. Thank you :)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of action in this chapter. Enjoy!

The silence and waiting is what made Angie worry more than anything. All she heard was her dogs shifting in the tub with her and her heart seeming to pound in her ears. It had been a while since Bhu’ja had left. She tried to think about how amazing it would be when he opened the door again. She blocked out the possibility that he wouldn’t come back. Just as she started to relax, both Beast and Ned froze, their ears perking as they looked at the door. Angie watched them, her hands on their backs, their bodies tense. She swallowed hard as their hair started standing up, twin growls coming from their mouths. She’d heard them growl plenty of times either at a wild animal in the woods or when they were playing with each other. But this time it was different, their lips lifting from their teeth, their bodies bracing forward and over hers as if to protect her. Her hands shook as she grabbed their collars the vibrations from their throats easily being felt. There was something on the other side of the door, something in her home, something her dogs didn’t like. Angie tried to think of some way out of this, but she was in her bathroom, no windows, no gun. 

  
A clicking came through the door, the sound familiar yet not at the same time. Angie’s whole body trembled with fear. There was a Yautja outside her door and it wasn’t Bhu’ja. Her dogs growled louder. She knew it was useless to try and quiet them. The alien on the other side could easily hear them. She was so scared. Scared for her dogs, scared for herself, and scared for Bhu’ja. If a Yautja was in her home, what had happened to Bhu’ja? Her eyes filled with tears at the obvious explanation.

  
The door slamming open made her shout in surprise, her dogs snarling and snapping at the open doorway. She was able to look around them, seeing the Yautja standing there. It was big, almost as big as Bhu’ja, but it had armor in various areas on it’s body, the metal making it look bigger, more intimidating. The clicking sound came from behind it’s mask. There was a gun like weapon on it’s right shoulder pointed at her. She gripped her dog’s collars tightly, holding them back as they continued to growl and snap. She knew asking anything would be futile, this Yautja had to be a bad blood that Bhu’ja had told her about. They had broken rules and their honor; it wouldn’t matter if she begged to be spared. She hugged her dogs and looked up into the Yautja’s mask, her jaw clenching as a red light came from the gun to land on her forehead.

  
Just as the gun started making a loud firing up noise the Yautja was suddenly tackled away from the doorway, a loud roar echoing throughout the house. Angie jerked.

  
“Bhu’ja!”

  
Her dogs lunged at the doorway, Angie gripping them tightly. She could hear growls and loud smashes happening in her living room. She jumped every time something broke or was slammed into something large. She desperately wanted to know what was going on but she needed to keep a hold of her dogs. She knew if she let them go they’d charge out and try to attack the bad blood. She didn’t want them in the way and getting hurt. She cursed as another loud slam came from the other room as if a large body had been tossed into the wall. She didn’t want Bhu’ja to get hurt either though.

  
“Dammit!”

  
She climbed out of the tub, an impressive feat as she still was holding back two nearly 100 pound angry dogs. She was thankful they were obedient enough not to ignore her hold and simply pull her along with them. They could easily if they wanted too. She slowly walked with them towards the doorway, her head just barely peaking around out the opening, her eyes wide. The bad blood was choking Bhu’ja, pressing him against the wall, the shoulder gun aimed at Bhu’ja’s head. It was talking, clicking and grunting quickly and aggressively at Bhu’ja. She felt tears fall down her cheeks as she looked at Bhu’ja over the bad blood’s shoulder, Bhu’ja being just a bit taller. She could see his face, slices in it oozing green blood. The gun on the bad blood started making that whirring noise, the weapon firing up. She couldn’t help but scream, her hands involuntarily flying to her face in terror.

  
“Bhu’ja!”

  
His yellow eyes locked onto hers before a loud blast from the gun echoed throughout the house, Angie shielding her face as the impact made her fall to the floor. The silence after the shot was short lived, Angie frantically looking up to the scene, trying to find Bhu’ja. That was when she saw her dogs leap onto the bad blood.

 

“No!!"

 

As soon as Bhu’ja had come within sight of the house he jumped down into the snow and plowed through it, his legs pushing him towards the building. The bad blood was inside, he could see him, his scanner pin pointing him. He was inside and was at the room where Angie was. Bhu’ja didn’t stop to open the back door, instead he ran right through it, the wood easily giving way to his large frame. He didn’t stop as he hurled his body forward, tackling the bad blood all the way to the living room before he could get his canon blaster to fire at Angie. Bhu’ja immediately rolled on top of the bad blood, punching him as hard as he could, his blows forcing the bad blood’s mask off. He knew he wouldn’t get to just sit and punch the other Yautja all day so the leg moving up to wrap around his neck wasn’t a surprise. Bhu’ja turned and sunk his mandibles into the bad blood’s lower leg where the armor stopped and flesh was exposed. The bad blood’s painful roar was deafening and it was just enough of a distraction for a hard blow to his own face, the unfitted borrowed mask falling away from him easily, his body pushed back off the bad blood. They both rolled to their feet, the bad blood favoring his left leg, green blood seeping from the large wound.  
Bhu’ja took advantage and charged forward, both of them locking arms and head-butting the other before Bhu’ja spun and threw the bad blood into Angie’s kitchen, the body easily breaking through the small wall and falling over the counters. Bhu’ja roared and ran forward, reaching forward to grip the bad blood’s hair only to be met with a wrist blade piercing through his forearm. Bhu’ja ripped his arm back in pain, but still pushed forward, gripping the bad blood with his other hand at his chest plate, turning them both and kicking his chest. The bad blood went flying into Angie’s other wall. Bhu’ja didn’t stop pressing forward. He was angry. No, he was in a rage. Another Yautja had threatened his mate. Another being had wanted to harm her. Bhu’ja’s growl was more snarl than anything as he uppercut the bad blood as he tried to roll and grab Bhu’ja’s legs. This Yautja would pay. No one harmed his mate.

  
Bhu’ja grabbed the axe that was tied to his back, bringing it forward and slamming the blade down into the bad blood’s left palm, the only thing still in his sight as the other Yautja tried rolling away. Bhu’ja grunted at the pained roar that filled the room. He was going to do more than slam his blade into this Yautja. He was going to take his skull, rip it from his body and present it to his female. That’s what this Yautja deserved for going after her.

  
To his surprise, the bad blood didn’t pull away when Bhu’ja chopped off half of his hand, instead he used Bhu’ja’s forward, bent over stance to kick his legs out from under him. Bhu’ja was slammed to the floor, a wrist blade buried into his right shoulder. He roared as the pain hit him. The bad blood capitalized and pulled Bhu’ja up with his good hand and threw him through the front window. The glass cut all over his face and arms as he tried to shield himself. He was barely climbing to his feet on the porch before he was grabbed by the throat and hauled back into the house. Bhu’ja was slammed against a wall, a familiar red triangle traveling up his body and resting on his forehead. He glared at the bad blood now that they were face to face. The bad blood was yelling at him, cursing and saying how stupid Bhu’ja was, but Bhu’ja didn’t care. He heard his name shouted, his eyes looking over the bad blood’s shoulder to lock onto Angie’s, her expression of fear for him made his heart stop. This bad blood would kill her. After he killed Bhu’ja. Bhu’ja knew as soon as the shoulder canon would go off and just before it did he brought his knee up into the bad blood’s gut, using as much force as he could before dodging away from the now bent over Yautja. The shot went off into the wall where Bhu’ja had just been, a large gaping hole in the side of the house. The wood and dust flew everywhere, the bad blood grunting and holding his gut for a moment before angrily turning to Bhu’ja, his gun whirling up to blast again. That’s when Angie’s canines came out of no where.

  
Bhu’ja watched as the male canine launched himself at the bad blood’s back, his large teeth sinking into the Yautja’s shoulder just below the shoulder canon, the impact making the next shot aim towards the ceiling. Bhu’ja jumped out of the way of falling debris. A large white blur ran past him, the female canine sinking her teeth into the bad bloods left thigh and using her body weight to thrash back and forth, green blood staining her white fur. The bad blood was roaring at the double attack, the two canines not large enough to knock him off his feet, but just enough to distract him and cause him considerable pain. Bhu’ja heard Angie’s scream for the canines, the sound filled with pain. He roared as he charge forward again, tackling the bad blood to the ground, knowing the canines would move. He had angled the bad blood to fall forward, Bhu’ja pressing down into his back. He ripped the shoulder canon away before leaning forward to bite into the bad bloods left shoulder. He tore away a large amount of skin and muscle, the Yautja’s roar a scream more than anything. He didn’t wait for a retaliation. He plunged his left hand down into the bad blood’s body and grasped his spine firmly. The roar the other Yautja gave was full of agony before it sputtered out and was silent. Bhu’ja roared as he jerked the spine and skull of the bad blood away from his body, green blood dripping from Bhu’ja’s hand and the bones as he stood over the dead body.

  
Bhu’ja turned and looked at the two canines, green blood smear over their teeth and muzzles as they sat and watched him, both of them panting. He walked over and gently pat each of them on the head, their tails thumping at the praise. He finally turned and looked down the hallway at Angie. She was sitting, stunned on the floor, tear stains on her cheeks, dust and dirt covering her body. He waited, standing straight and allowing her to focus on him. She did immediately as he clicked at her. He knew what she saw. He was injured all over, green blood, his and the bad blood’s, dripped from his arms and mouth. He was gripping the bad blood’s spine and skull still in his left hand. This was him, Bhu’ja the elite Yautja who had hunted thousands of prey. He waited for her reaction, the fear of her reaction filling him more than any fight to the death ever had.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter and we're done! Are you prepared for the end? Thanks for reading!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. Here it is! At long last. This is the last chapter of Angie and Bhu'ja. I really hope you all enjoyed the story and hopefully this chapter gives it a proper ending. It is rate Explicit, so be aware. 
> 
> I'd also like to apologize for how long it took me to post this chapter. I've been having some real struggles with my life lately and I'm in the middle of a huge transition to try to understand myself better. I have taken up a few different hobbies to explore what I like and writing took a bit of a back step to them. I am still struggling to find a balance to everything but I love writing so much and don't plan to stop. I have multiple more stories to start, one I've already finished, and hope you'll enjoy them as well. I will do my very best to make more time to post my chapters and take time to write, but please understand that I am struggling with a lot right now. I really do appreciate your patience and loyalty as readers. :)

Angie had taken in the entire scene, feeling helpless to do anything as her dogs and Bhu’ja brought the bad blood down. She had been full of fear for all their lives and now that they all appeared before her, still breathing, the adrenaline started to wear off. She was in shock, she knew it, her eyes wide and her heart unable to stop racing. It was the clicking that brought her eyes back into focus as she stared at Bhu’ja. He was practically covered with injuries from small scrapes on his face to a large wound on his shoulder and forearm. Green blood dripped over him, including from his mandibles. He looked so large and strong, even injured. She let her eyes wander to the dead Yautja on the floor then to the spine and skull hanging from Bhu’ja’s hand. She swallowed at the graphic sight and looked back up into Bhu’ja’s eyes again. He wasn’t walking towards her. She finally realized he was waiting; waiting for her reaction to him. This was him, in all of his Yautja victory, the hunter that he truly was. He was strong and deadly and felt no remorse as he gripped another being’s spine as a trophy. Angie started crying again as she pushed to her feet. She ran towards him, launching herself into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck as she sobbed into his chest. She heard him drop the bones in his hand and wrap his arms tightly around her, holding her up against him.

  
“I was so scared. So scared you were going to die,” she brokenly spoke between sobs.

  
He purred, trying to calm her, “Bhu’ja said keep Angie safe.”

  
She nodded and hugged him harder, “Don’t ever die. I couldn’t bear it. I love you too much.”

  
The confession didn’t make either of them pull away, instead the two of them held each other that much tighter. She knew her words were true. She loved Bhu’ja. She loved a huge, lethal, hunter alien. She sobbed harder, her whole body shaking as she remembered the feeling of terrible sadness that had overcome her at the image of him being killed.

  
“I love you so much, Bhu’ja. Don’t you ever die."

  
His purr sounded raw, his own voice right next to her ear, “Bhu’ja won’t die. Angie Bhu’ja’s mate. Bhu'ja never leave mate."

  
Angie laughed and sobbed at the same time as she nodded. She finally leaned back and looked at his face, her eyes noticing all the cuts.

  
“I’m going to have to stitch you up again.”

  
He trilled lightly before cupping the back of her head, “Later. Kiss Bhu’ja.”

  
Angie put her hands on his shoulders, not bringing her face closer as she eyed the green blood all over him, “I will gladly kiss you…after you’re a bit cleaner.”

  
Bhu’ja clicked and tilted his head, “Cleaner?”

  
She laughed a little, “Yes, cleaner. You’ve got…,” she gestured to the green blood dripping from his lower mandible, “…blood.”

  
Bhu’ja rumbled as he lowered her to the floor and looked down at himself. He nodded slowly in understanding, “Bhu’ja need clean.”

  
Angie reached forward and gripped his hands, “We should really get you stitched up too.”

  
If she had to guess she would’ve said it looked as if her big, lethal alien was pouting at the idea of getting clean and healthy again. She tried to hide a smile as she stepped forward to press against him, her move immediately catching his attention.

  
“We could get clean together, Bhu’ja,” she practically purred up at him.

  
He purred back at her, his hands sliding down her back to cup her butt tightly, forcing her up onto her tip toes against him, “Show Bhu’ja where bathe.”

  
She bit her lip and nodded, only to jump with surprise as a loose piece of wood fell to the ground from the huge hole in the wall. She glanced around at her home for the first time.

  
“Um Bhu’ja?”

  
He clicked and tickled her hair, “Yes?”

  
“I don’t think this house is livable in this condition. Definitely not available for baths it would seem.”

  
He looked around at the holes in the walls and roof, noticing the snow starting to fall. He grumbled, clearly irritated at the house’s interruption. He went over and grabbed the wrist gauntlet off of the dead bad blood. His wrist gauntlet. He activated it and pressed a few more buttons then turned back to Angie.

  
“Ship coming.”

  
Angie’s eyes got wide, “A ship or your ship? Are there going to be more Yautja?”

  
Bhu’ja trilled a bit, laughing, “No. Bhu’ja ship. Only Bhu’ja here.”

  
That information made her relax a bit, until she realized what the implications meant. He would be leaving wouldn’t he? She knew he had just declared her his mate, and she had very clearly confessed her love, but maybe that all meant something different to his kind. She looked down at her dogs, Beast coming over to sit against her leg, her hand automatically stroking her soft fur. She belatedly realized they both would need a bath as well.

  
Her voice was soft, her eyes filling with tears at the idea of him leaving, “Bhu’ja…” her throat closed with emotion.

  
He paused and studied her before walking towards her. He pressed her against him, hugging her small body against his.

“Ship warm. Bhu’ja stay with Angie. Always with mate.”

  
She nodded, relieved that he wouldn’t leave this minute but the unknown future still filled her with anxiety. She had to know what he was going to do.

  
She looked up at him, his large head already tilted down to stare at her, “Are you staying here or…I’m not sure what happens from here, Bhu’ja.”

  
He rumbled deep in his chest as he pushed a few strands of her hair away from her face, “Bhu’ja…not sure. Bhu’ja stay with Angie, always. Not sure…where.”

  
She took a deep breath and sighed. That was a very honest answer. The fact that he wanted to stay with her was reassuring. She supposed it would be best to leave it for now. After everything they had just been through, a relaxing bath was definitely in order.

  
“Does your ship have a bathing area?”

  
He laughed, picking her up again, and headed towards the front door, the dogs trailing behind them. Just as they were stepping onto the porch, Bhu’ja reached around her and pressed a button on his wrist gauntlet, the cloaking on his ship disappearing. He clicked with amusement as Angie gasped.

  
“Are you sure there’s no one in there?”

  
Bhu’ja nodded. He was amused to see her excitement.

  
“I’ve never seen an alien ship before,” she stared in wonder, curiosity filling her eyes.

  
Bhu’ja clicked and carried her up the ramp, his ship lighting up as soon as he stood inside. To his surprise the canines followed them inside, both of them sniffing and exploring. He gave them a warning growl, both of them thumping their tails at him. If a leg was lifted on his ship he was going to be very angry. They ran off, Bhu’ja knowing there was nothing they could get into. He ignored them and carried Angie to the bathing room. It wasn’t as large as other ships considering this ship was specifically for him only, but the large, circular hole in the floor would easily fit them both. Bhu’ja placed Angie on the floor before he pressed a button on the wall to start the water flow for the bath. Angie smiled in delight as she stood just at the edge of the tub, watching the water fill higher and higher.

  
“I’ve never seen such a large bathtub before. I could swim in it,” she grinned back at him.

  
Bhu’ja felt his heart squeeze at her smile. She truly was his mate. He had never taken one before, thinking they were ridiculous, but now, he couldn’t imagine not having Angie in his life. He knew he would do anything for her, including die if need be. The level of intense emotion made his head feel light. He growled and shook his head fiercely to get rid of the feeling, his hair shaking back and forth. He felt small hands on his face a second later, his gaze snagged by Angie’s.

  
She was worried, her forehead scrunched down now. It was so different from the smile she had just had. He wanted her to smile again. He clicked at her and swiftly picked her up, her squeak making him trill.

  
“Bhu’ja! I have to get undressed and your wounds need to be looked at first. Bhu’ja!” she was protesting but laughing at the same time as he walked to the bathing hole.

  
“Wounds healed enough. Angie want clean Bhu’ja.”

  
Her laughter made him delighted. It only got louder as he stepped down into the bathing hole, the warm water reaching up to his hips. He let her legs emerge down in the water but he still held her against his chest, her arms now wrapped around his neck as she looked up at him.

  
“You know, bathing is most effective when you’re naked.”

  
Bhu’ja clicked sharply at that, his claws ripping away at her clothes. She sighed and laughed but didn’t resist him, instead helping him throw the now soaked clothes outside of the tub. As soon as she was naked, his hands started roaming, but she stopped him again. He immediately went still, respecting her decision but very reluctant to not touch her.

  
She grinned up at him as she lowered herself into the water, “Now your turn Bhu’ja.”

  
He had never taken what little armor he had off so quickly. Once he was naked he reached for her again, this time she came to him with no reluctance, her wet body sliding against his. He lowered himself to sit in the water, the edge of it lapping at his shoulders. He gripped her hips gently to keep her head above the water as her hands started cupping water and washing away the blood from his face. It was a slow process and he wasn’t the most patient when wanting to be with his mate. He clicked in warning before he dunked his head under the water, shaking it a few times to get the blood off before coming back up for air.

  
Angie was grinning wide at him, her own face and hair wet now, “In a hurry to be clean?”

  
He purred at her, bringing her closer to him. He was delighted when she straddled his lap, the water making her smooth skin glide against his. His cock had already emerged from it’s sheath and she rubbed herself against him teasingly.

  
He growled and dug his claws into her hips a bit more but then forced himself to hold back. He didn’t want to hurt or force her in any way. He would never forgive himself if he did. To his surprised she put a hand under his chin, tilting his head up to look at her face.

  
“Bhu’ja you aren’t going to hurt me. I trust you completely. You don’t have to be so gentle all the time. I’m not going to break from a bit of rough handling.”

  
He cocked his head to the side, clicking, “Angie female. Female take charge.”

  
She hummed, “Yes, that’s a good way of looking at things. Your race really has it all figured out,” she giggled a bit to herself before sliding her hands over his shoulders, “ but when we are intimate Bhu’ja…I like when you take charge sometimes.”

  
He watched as her face got a bit red, but she confidently held eye contact with him. He slid his hands up and down her sides, purring deeply at the idea of being able to “take charge” with her in bed.

  
“Angie sure?”

  
She nodded and smiled, “Like I said, I know you won’t hurt me and feeling you so in need to be with me…it is a huge turn on honestly.”

  
Bhu’ja wasn’t sure what a “turn on” was but he understood the idea of her words. He growled and nodded. She liked when he wanted her, liked when he showed that. He could definitely do that. He gripped her hips hard, his claws lightly pushing at her skin as he thrust up against her hot core, his cock rubbing hard against her sensitive skin. She gasped at the sudden action and he watched her eyes get dark with desire. He rumbled deep in his chest and repeated the action. She practically melted against him, her hands going up around his neck to stroke his hair as her breasts rubbed against his chest.

  
“Bhu’ja…” she moaned his name so softly, the sound making his cock twitch.

  
This time when he thrust up against her he pushed his tip inside of her, her heat immediately surrounding him making his mandibles slack as he breathed hard. She arched against him, forcing in more of his length, her blunt nails gripping his shoulders. He couldn’t do anything as she started to raise herself up and then slide further down on his length, over and over again, until he was engulfed completely in her heat. They both moaned at the feeling, Angie looking up into his eyes with such need.

  
“Bhu’ja please…love me.”

  
His purr morphed into a desperate growl as he moved them so her back was against the edge of the tub. He stood, her legs wrapped around his hips now, so she could lay her upper body on the flat floor, Bhu’ja still standing in the water. He took a moment to look down at her, his cock twitching inside of her at the sight of her naked body slick with water. Her hands went up to grip the floor above her head, her hips moving restlessly against his. He growled loudly as he gripped the back of her thighs, opening her body up more to him and started thrusting.

  
The noises Angie made only made him go faster, the water lapping wildly at their skin with his movements, Angie’s breasts bouncing with every thrust. She was so responsive to him, so open. He had never experienced this before, his cock already dangerously sensitive. He knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate, but he needed Angie to reach her pleasure first.

  
Angie cried out sharply as Bhu’ja changed angles just barely, his cock now thrusting against that perfect spot inside her.

  
“Ahh Bhu’ja yes…right there…ahh!” she couldn’t stay quiet as she moaned his name, begging him to keep going.

  
He felt perfect inside her, her orgasm racing towards her, faster than she’d ever experienced before. He growled loudly, the sound making her core clench around him.

  
“Bhu’ja harder,” she reached down and gripped his wrists, wanting to feel everything he could give her.

  
He practically snarled at her request, his hips snapping against hers, the force pushing her nearly out of the water completely. He moved his hands to grip the tops of her thighs, holding her in place. She put her feet on his chest, her hands gripping his as she babbled, begging for more, feeling like she was going to fall apart at any moment.

  
“Yes, yes, oh god yes Bhu’ja please…so good, right there…ahhh fuck Bhu’ja!!” she screamed his name as her orgasm hit, her thighs shaking as her core clenched and pulsed around him.

  
His roar echoed around the bathing room as he thrust one last time inside of her, filling her completely. It took a few moments for Angie to come down from her orgasm, her thighs still slightly trembling. She looked up at Bhu’ja who was actually panting a bit, staring down at her, his eyes wide.

  
She hummed and smiled sweetly up at him, motioning for him to come closer. He gripped her back instead, hauling her up to his chest, her arms going around his neck as he lowered them back into the water. She felt so relaxed as she lay against him, his back against the tub wall as he sat. She didn’t know how long they stayed there simply holding each other, but Bhu’ja stepped out of the tub as soon as his length once again got hard and emerged from it’s sheath. She grinned at him lazily as he carried them both naked and still wet to his room, the door automatically opening for him.

  
She stretched out as soon as she felt the soft furs at her back, putting on a bit of a show for him as she arched her back and slid her hands down over her breasts. He was on top of her not a second later, his large body covering hers. She screamed his name all night, until she couldn’t stay awake, both of them falling asleep, wrapped together under the furs.   
  


 

To Bhu’ja’s surprise, when he awoke Angie wasn’t laying next to him. He was out of his bed immediately, grabbing a fur to tie around his waist merely for some warmth rather than modesty. He brought up a layout of his ship from his wrist gauntlet, relaxing slightly as he saw she was in the control room. As he entered the room he saw her sitting in the command chair, wrapped in a large fur, her canines laying near her feet. She was staring at a hologram he had left of Earth when he had arrived, the planet slowly rotating in front of the chair. He strode forward, the canines’ tails thumping at his entrance. He reached down and scooped her up, her squeak of surprise making him grunt. He sat in the chair with her, holding her across his lap with one arm as he moved the screen with another. He pressed a few buttons on the arm of the chair, the whole room burst into color, the planets and stars of her galaxy surrounding them. She gasped as she looked around, Bhu’ja watching her reaction the entire time.

  
“It’s so beautiful. You’ve been to all of the planets?”

  
He nodded, “Bhu’ja been to many planets. Many galaxies.”

  
She tilted her head back, looking at the stars near the ceiling. She was quiet for a moment, Bhu’ja not minding as he enjoyed looking at her innocently curious gaze. It had been so long since he’d seen the universe for how amazing and new it was. It was nice to be reminded of that.

  
“Bhu’ja?”

  
He clicked.

  
“Could you take me to these places?”

  
He tilted his head and watched her until their eyes met. She reached up and cupped his cheek, stroking his skin gently. He leaned into her hand, rumbling softly.

  
“I want to go with you Bhu’ja. I know you can’t stay here forever. If someone found you and ever did something to you I’d never forgive myself. Besides…I have no family or friends here. All I have is you. I want to go see everything with you.”

  
She seemed so hopeful, yet so cautious, as if there was even the slightest chance that he would refuse her. He trilled softly and licked her palm, nuzzling against it.

  
“Angie make Bhu’ja very happy. Yes. Bhu’ja take Angie everywhere. Always be together.”

  
She squealed with delight and launched herself at him, hugging him tightly before pulling back.

  
“Beast and Ned come too,” her voice left no room for argument.

  
He looked down at the canines and sighed, knowing there was no way he could have Angie without them. Besides, he didn’t mind them so much. He nodded.

  
She laughed and hugged him again. Bhu’ja clicked at her amusement and hugged her back. Once again she pulled away in thought. Bhu’ja grumbled at her constant change of actions.

  
“So I’m going to go to space. Space,” her eyes went wide as if she was just realizing what exploring planets meant, “What do I do to prepare? I should pack, but is it safe? Is it safe for Beast and Ned? What do I do with my house? What about Manny? Oh Manny…” her eyes got sad as she thought of her horse.

  
She knew she wouldn’t be able to take him, but the idea of leaving him made her sad. Bhu’ja clicked and cupped her cheek, her racing mind quieting as she looked up at him.

  
“Angie happy?”

  
She sighed and smiled, reaching up to stroke one of his mandibles gently, “Oh Bhu’ja, I’m so happy I can barely contain myself. I’m just sad to leave the only life I’ve known. That’s a big change for a human.”

  
He nodded, seeming to understand, “Bhu’ja help Angie.”

  
She felt her heart lurch, her emotions overwhelming as she gazed up at him. He was an alien, a large, dangerous alien, that she had fallen completely in love with. He had turned her small, lonely world upside down and now she was going to go with him into space and live out the rest of her life next to him.

  
She rested her head against his shoulder as she stared up at him softly, “I love you Bhu’ja.”

  
He purred softly at her, “Bhu’ja love Angie.”

  
“Is there any hurry to leave Earth?”

  
He shook his head, “No hurry. Angie and Bhu’ja leave when Angie want.”

  
She reached up and wrapped her arms around his neck, the fur falling to her waist, his eyes immediately taking in her bare upper body.

  
“Then take me back to bed, Bhu’ja?”

  
He purred louder and stood, holding her in his arms tightly as he strode down the hall, Beast and Ned trailing behind him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I truly hope you enjoy it. I loved writing these characters and will have plenty more Yautja stories to share. I don't have any intentions to write a sequel about them as I'd like to believe they are simply happy exploring planets together, along with Beast and Ned of course. If you liked them, especially Bhu'ja, I suggest reading my next Yautja story that I will be starting within the next couple weeks. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for reading. I didn't expect this much attention for this story and it makes me so thankful and happy. I can't wait to start another adventure with you all. 
> 
> Much love.   
> -Chelsea

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I will update this story every couple weeks!


End file.
